The Adventures of Ouji and Princess Puppy
by landofthekwt
Summary: <html><head></head>A kami intervenes in Kagome's pregnancy and adds her own essence to that child.</html>
1. Forgotten Anniversary

Title Forgotten Anniversary

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Forgotten (At First Tweak)

Word Count 800

Warning Pregnancy

Summary Inuyasha finds a way to make Kagome forget her anger about him potentially missing their anniversary

Inuyasha growled at the stone dog guarding the shrine. He still did not know why Miroku dragged him all the way down to Nagoya over the vehement objection of his wife. She had been very upset that he was going to miss their first anniversary Whatever that was

Something was troubling her. She would not tell him what, but it made her even more angry that he was leaving at this time. He wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that she was pregnant. Miroku would know. He had been through two of Sango's pregnancies already.

There had been a panther demon threatening the shrine One who had not heard about the truce between the brothers and the cats. Not wanting to kill it and revive the war, Inuyasha knocked it out and Miroku applied ofuda to it which should hold it until Toran could come to retrieve him

The Buddhist monks were overjoyed. Not only had the cat been disposed of, but it had been disposed of by a dog demon. Inuyasha was the toast of the shrine. The monks were treating him as inugami and it bothered him. He never put on airs to pretend to be a lord or dog god.

Miroku quieted him and informed that the Inu Jinja shrine they saved was the only one in Japan where Inuhime no Kami was worshipped. He urged Inuyasha to milk his fame for everything he could get. Since Inuyasha was not willing to do so, Miroku took the lead telling them exactly what the dog god needed for saving them.

While Miroku was negotiating, Inuyasha walked around the shrine Stalls selling charms were everywhere. He had been in Kagome's Ji-chan's shop. These monks were no different. There were charms with the guardian dog on them. Inu Omanori with little paw prints on them.

Miroku noticed Inuyasha interest and whispered to the monks. They showered Inuyasha with gifts. They even made him a paper mache model of the dog guardian to take with him. He was told that he had to return to the shrine with his wife when she reached fifth month.

When they left the shrine, Inuyasha turned to Miroku " What was that all about?"

Miroku chuckled "They want to honor the mate of the dog god. When you and Kagome return here, they are going to have a big festival. It is not every day that an inugami and Inuhime actually visit their shrine. I am sure that they are going to milk it for all they are worth Expect to be treated royally."

Inuyasha wanted to strangle Miroku. " How did they know that Kagome was pregnant?"

Miroku replied "I told them"

"And how did you know?"

"Kagome told Sango and Sango told me"

"So Kagome knew and did not tell me"

"She figured you already knew"

"No wonder she was angry about me leaving. She kept telling me to be home in time for our anniversary. We are in Nagoya Our anniversary is only a week away .Kagome was very excited about it. She had all kinds of plans."

Miroku thought. Normally he asked for rice which he could sell. Perhaps he could buy something that would save the day for Inuyasha. If he wasn't carrying the rice. He could probably make it back to the Sunset Village in seven days.

It was then he hit upon a brilliant plan. The monks were eager to please. When their Inu Hime came in five months, she should be dressed like a princess. A Juni-hitoe fit for a hme was purchased along with gifts for the inugami, his mate and their new born.

It was hard going traveling back from Nagoya with all the gifts and Miroku on his back, but they made it in record time. Kagome was so overwhelmed by the gifts, that she forgot her anger completely and rewarded Inuyasha with a homecoming that he would never forget

After a night of lovemaking Kagome finally revealed her pregnancy toInuyasha. Inuyasha decided that Miroku was right and he was able to convince her that he was surprised. Relations between him and Kagome had never been better.

He would need Miroku's help to convince her to go to Nagoya for the fifth month ceremony. Telling her now would only make her angry. Better to let sleeping dogs lie. Maybe the Inuhime would help him since he had saved her shrine. The fifth month visit to the shrine would be a great boon to the shrine

.Inuhime was supposed to look out for pregnant women. Maybe if he prayed to it, things would go smoothly with Kagome between now and then. It owed him. The least it could do was make Kagome's pregnancy run smoothly and not the living hell that Sango's first pregnancy had been.


	2. Flee in Terror

Title Flee In Terror

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Fly (At First Tweak)

Word Count 658

Warning none

Summary Miroku reveals the fifth month blessing at the Temple of Inu Hime

A continuation of Forgotten Anniversary

Inuyasha had been dreading this day forever. Ever since he visited the Temple of Inu Hime, he dreaded the return trip. Mostly he dreaded telling Kagome While he had not lied to Kagome about the trip, he had not told her the truth. It was only when the trip became imminent and unavoidable that Miroku forced the issue.

"Inuyasha, We are coming up on the fifth month of Kagome's pregnancy. Time to return to the Temple of Inu Hime where we will be able to cash in on the visit by the Inu Hime and her Inugami. Why aren't you ready?"

Inuyasha stammered and sauntered. Kagome stared at him like he was crazy. Things were going well. The problems of the first trimester were over. No more morning sickness. No more nausea and bloating. Her baby bump was showing, but it was still not the beach ball she would be when the youkai inside her was ready to emerge.

"What is this about you going back with Miroku to the Temple of Inu Hime? I need your help now more than ever. You can go back after the baby is born?"

Miroku could not resist poking the bear " Lady Kagome you are the reason we must return to the Temple of Inu Hime. We promised the monks that we would return for the fifth month blessing of your child. The Temple is dedicated to Inu Hime. She is the kami who makes sure that child birth is safe. The most important ceremony is the fifth month blessing of the unborn child."

"I understand the significance of the blessing. We sold safe child birth charms at my shrine. What does that have to do with me?"

Miroku smirked. The shit was about to hit the fan "Lady Kagome. You are reason we are returning to the Temple of Inu Hime. Those gifts we brought you were intended for the living incarnation of Inu Hime. The mate of the Inugami. The Temple will pull out all the stops for you and Inuyasha when we return for the fifth month blessing of the child of Inu Hime and her Inugami. They made us an offer we simply could not refuse."

Kagome looked confused. " I am not Inu Hime, her avatar or her incarnation. I went through this with Kikyou and I don't want to pretend again. I am Kagome and no one else."

Miroku knew that he was going to have to sweeten the deal. " What could be the harm? You could be Inu Hime for all we know. Who else but a kami can travel through time and have a child five hundred years before she was born? Destroy great evil and rid the world of the Jewel.? As for your Inugami, Inuyasha is an Inu youkai whom you have collared like a common house pet One word from you and he eats dirt. Yet he fights strongest when protecting you. Because you are the one he loves"

Kagome was stewing. So much trouble. She thought of all the bad that could come of this. She had seen too many Indiana Jones movies about women being sacrificed to gods. What if they discovered that she was not Inu Hime. Would the mobs throw her off a bridge like "The Man Who Would Be King?"

She turned to Inuyasha with a look that could kill "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Inuyasha was frozen in place. Kagome's voice froze him in place. He should have flown at the first sign of trouble No. It was too late. He was at Kagome's mercy. Just when Kagome seemed to recovering from the worst part of pregnancy, he was faced with any angry Kagome. Knowing nothing he did or said would make any difference he managed to squeak out his all purpose response and prepared to take his punishment for hiding the fifth month blessing from Kagome All he had wanted to do was make Kagome forget the Forgotten Anniversary. Instead, his chickens had come home to roost with a vengeance.

"Keh"


	3. Dog Day Afternoon

Title Dog Day Afternoon

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Not Disappointed (At First Tweak)

Word Count

Warning language

Summary Kagome goes to Inu Jinja to receive the fifth month blessing from Inuhime no Kami

Kagome could not believe that she agreed to this trip. Inuyasha and Miroku were idiots. She did not need the protection of Inuhime no Kami to help her pregnancy. What she needed was to be free from a baka who hovered over her like she was an infant unable to do anything for herself.

Her baby bump was showing. She was eating like a pig. It was a good thing that Inuyasha brought all the rice from Nagoya. She simply could not eat enough of it Unfortunately the morning sickness was still there so she was vomiting as much she was eating.

Sango warned her of the increased need to pee. On the trip to Nagoya they were forced to stop often for a visit to the bush. She had been tired before the trip started and things did not improve

Every time she stood up she became dizzy.

Riding on Inuyasha's back became impossible. He was forced to carry her bridal style because she could not walk the long distances necessary to reach Nagoya. They tried a ship but she had spent too much on the rail. Flying on Kirara made her dizzy.

Inuyasha was going to pay By the time she finished with him he would need the help of Inuhime no Kami to retrieve him hell What was he thinking promising some monks that he would bring her to their temple to bless her child during the fifth month of the pregnancy.

What did she care about some dog princess/kami's blessing? Except her husband was a dog. Her child would be a dog. Did that make her a dog? Even if she did hold Inuyasha's leash, that did not make him an inugami. He was about as far from a kami as one could get.

They finally reached Nagoya after ten days of traveling. Kagome insisted on staying at inns and thanks to the money Miroku extracted from the shrine, they were able to stay at the best. Nagoya was in a uproar when they arrived. Nobunaga had just saved them from Imagawa Yoshimoto. The town was full of Oda's troops.

None of this affected the Inu Jijya shrine. The shrine had been there since 673 when a yamaboushi used a wand on which was written "King of the Dogs" on the inside. Only Inuhme no Kimi was worshiped here at a shrine which offered safe child birth to women.

There were many women lined up to receive the blessing, but when the priests saw Kagome with Inuyasha, the rest were shunted out of the way to make room for her to enter the shrine. There was a stir in the air Reiki descended on the shrine like a cloud It was as if the kami herself were about to make an entrance.

Through the torii gate and up the stairs. It reminded Kagome so much of home. She clung tightly to Inuyasha not sure what to expect. The enthusisam of the priests was unnerving. Why was her baby so special.

She was Kikyou's reincarnation. She was not about to the vessel for a kami wanting her to give birth to an avatar of the Inuhime no kami. Miroku might see her as the mother lode, but she had a her child to think of

Maybe she was just been paranoid Maybe she had seen Indian Jones and the Temple of Doom too many time. Priests in Japan di not sacrifice women to Kali. This shrine was a place for women and children. Where the boon of safe birth was granted. Maybe this place was a blessing.

Passing the food stands, the gift shops and the fortune tellers, she smiled. It felt like home. As commercial as it was, her grandfather would fit right in here. Kikyou's shrine by comparison seemed barren and forgotten. Just the way she liked it.

They unshed her into say her prayers. She washed her hands. When she reached the shirne, she bowed her head and clapped her hands. Just as she pulled the rope something amazing happened

It was as if the sun descended into the shrine. Everyone covered their eyes

Inuyasha rushed to Kagome's side. Sword drawn. Standing in front of them was a small woman dressed in a short sleeved white top and purple skirt. In one hand she was holding a rattle with bells similar to Hitomiko's In the other she was holding a coiled rope. Another rope hung from her belt.

The silence was finally broken when Inuyasha yelled "Just who the fuck are you, bitch and what do you want?"

Kagome promptly sat him. "You do not yell and swear at a kami, baka"

The kami stared at the sight before her, then broke down laughing. "I see you know how to curb your dog."

Kagome was stunned, but found the grace to bow before the kami. The kami walked over to her

Stepping on Inuyasha in the process. When she reached Kagome, she wrapped the baby sash around her and kissed her on the cheek

"I believe you came here for this"

Kagome thanked her, but was still able to retort. "My friend maneuvered my husband and me into coming here because he thought he could make some money off the priests desire to use me and my baby. I had no idea what to expect. You seem very nice. You aren't going to sacrifice me are you"

The kam was horrified, but realized that Kagome was only joking " Typical men. Always using us for their own schemes. My power only extends to safe child birth. So long as wear that band you and your baby will be protected. You are blessed among women. Not every women is willing to marry a dog and bear his child. After seeing your dog, you have my sympathy"

Kagome laughed " He is not so bad, once you get to know him. He raised himself after his father

died saving him and his mother at birth and his mother died while he was still young. He is rude and crude, but he is all mine"

The kami inquired ":Who was his father?"

Kagome shook her head " I have only heard him referred as the Leader of the Dogs."

The kami was shocked The son the,daughter-in-law, and grandson of the Leader of the Dogs in her presence The Inu no Taisho was a name known and feared even by the kami. It was indeed a red letter day for the shrine.

The kami bowed to her " Thank you for coming. Be sure that my priests reward you appropriately for your return journey. Be sure and come back when the child is born. I want to see the grandson of the Inu no Taisho. Coming here has been an honor to me and a blessing to the shrine. I will watch over pregnancy and make sure that no harm comes to you or your baby"

As Kagome left the shrine loaded down with gifts she decided that the day had not been bad at all. She had received the personal blessing of the kami who showered with gifts. The kami promised to watch over her during her pregnancy and during her childbirth. A friend in high places Not a bad thing for a simple shrine girl. All because she was willing to marry a dog and bear his child. Still she did not need the blessing of the kami to know that it was all worth it.


	4. To Us A Child Is Born

Title To Us A Child Is Born

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt End of Day (At First Tweak}

Word Count 985

Warning birth

Summary Kagome's child is born

part of the series about Inuhime no kami's shrine in Nagoya

Inuhime no kami had not lied. So long as she wore the sash the kami gave was fine. The moment the sash came off, the pain became unbearable. As Kagome was not a masochist, she wore the sash, while bathing, while sleeping and even during sex.

She expected to return to the shrine once her child was born. What she did not expect was the shrine to come to her. Miroku had negotiated with the priests of Inuhime no kami to open a franchise in the Sunset Village.

Kaede resisted the intrusion of the shrine of the new kami, but Miroku assured her that the new shrine would not detract from the shrine to Kikyou which was now the center of the shrine.

What he said, was true as far as it went. Kikyou's shiine remained the tranquil place that it had been for the past fifty years. What he did not say was that he would turn the area surrounding his residence into a shrine for the kami.

Miroku was in fine form. He and the priests were soon thick as thieves. Ground was broken on the new shrine. Merchandise was imported from Nagoya. Miroku was ordained as the new priest of Inuhime no in preparation for the grand opening.

All that was missing was Kagome and the kami herself. Kagome was intrigued. Miroku reminded her so much of grandfather in the priests robes that it was uncanny. She was a little unnerved that he could be a Buddhist monk one day and a priest of the Inunokami the next

Although the kami did not make an appearance at the grand opening, Kagome was a show stopper. dressed in the sash of the kami, her frequent appearances made the shrine an instant success and very rich.

No longer did Miroku have to go out on the road to exterminate youkai. All he had to do was show off Kagome like a prize pig. Normally, Kagome would have been annoyed, but for some reason known only to herself she was amused.

When Inuyasha asked why she did not mind this treatment, she told him that it was inside joke between herself and the kami whom she insisted on calling wanchan hime-sama or Princess Puppy. Miroku though it was funny even though he did not let her repeat that appellation to the faithful

The time for Kagome's confinement finally came. Unfortunately for her, pursuant to the agreement she made with kami. Her confinement created tension between Kaede and Miroku until Kagome insisted that despite the fact that Kaede was not a priestess of Inuhime no Kami that Kaede would handle the birthing

While Kagome was lying in, the shrine was forced to close it inner altars where Kagome was staying. Inuyasha stayed away as much as possible being the big baby that he was. He did not insist that Miroku should not be allowed to see his wife naked when the time came for her to be delivered.

Although Kaede assured Kagome that length of time she was in labor was not longer than other women of her age giving birth to their first child, she was not reassured. The sash was getting tighter and tighter. Like it was going to strangle her. Something would have to relief the pressure on her cervix.

Just when she thought that there was no hope, a bright light blinded her. When her vision cleared she saw, Inuhime no kami standing before her with her finger on Kagome's lips to keep her from crying out.

Kagome could see that just like last time., the kami was visible to no one but her. She should have panicked, but somehow Princess Puppy's appearance calmed. It told that everything was going to be alright. The kami would keep her promise to protect her in childbirth.

Immediately, all pressure ceased. The baby emerged as if by magic. Kagome collapsed accepting congratulations from Kaede, Sango and Rin and a nod to the kami who beamed radiantly at her.

Rin washed off the baby and handed it Kagome. In that moment all hell broke loose.

The kami touched Kagome and the three of them were instantly transported to Nagoya where they stood on a raised platform surrounded by cheering worshippers. For the first time Kagome looked down at her son. Instead of a child she saw a puppy with its eyes closed trying desperately to reach her teat.

The kami rudely grabbed the puppy raised it up so that all the throngs could see it. :"Look what this woman had done for us. She has become a vessel for us to bear our child . Through her we are able to impart our divinity to our progeny"

Kagome was startled. Why was her son a puppy? Why had she kidnapped to Nagoya? Why in the hell was Princess Puppy treating her child as it was her child, an Inugami? All those questions swirling around in her head Instead, she grabbed the puppy back from the kami

"Listen, bitch. This child is mine. Not yours. I am not a vessel. I am a mother No one uses me and tries to take my son from me. My son does not need to be a kami, He just needs his mother

just like I need my son"

The Kami smiled " Of course. I would not ask for your son. I have imparted some of my divinity to him I would just like to be a part of your son's life."

Kagome though about it for a second and decided that having a fairy godmother was not too bad. Just so Princess Puppy did not try to control her or her son. They must be allowed to find their path as a family.

"Baba, Welcome to our family .I am tired. My child is hungry Please take us home so that I can introduce him to his father before Inuyasha goes crazy.":


	5. A Woman's Work Is Never Done

Title A Woman's Work Is Never Done

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Woman's Work

Word Count 873

Warning Breast Feeding

Summary Inuyasha and Kagome stand up to Inu no Hime

What in the hell had she gotten herself into when she agreed to allow Princess Puppy to establish a shrine in the Sunset Village? She had no clue what her duties would entail when she allowed herself to be talked into being on display

Up at the crack of dawn, her husband having fled to avoid the procession to the shrine. The Princess led the way followed by Miroku She was third with her son. The worshiopers and camp followers trailed in her wake.

In order to make herself presentable, she dressed in the dark. Making sure that her son was fed and changed before she left for the shrine Over the Princess's protest of course. She wanted to watch every moment of the little one's life

She was starving when she woke having been told that food would be provided by the worshippers. Not that she did not appreciate what they did, it just seemed like she was some kind of charity case who needed the kami to provide for her.

Over her protest, she dressed in the juni-hito provided by the goddess. It went against everything she believed. She was a miko who served the kami, not some kind of curiosity in a cage there for all to see.

Princess Puppy argued that she was a vessel which had been used to produce the hold child. Her son was a gift from the kami. They should shine not be hidden in some tiny hut. Miroku said nothing. He was benefitting from the largesse of the kami.

Worse was Inuyasha. He should be standing up for her. Instead he retreated to his tree every morning, only returning to their hut when the last worshiper had gone. Where was the fire? Where was the promise to protect her?

Just when she thought she could not suffer anymore, Princess Puppy appeared in front of her house. Her home was her sanctuary from the endless hours on display at the shrine. The kami was demanding that she be allowed to share every moment of every day with her son.

Kagome was about to crack when Inuyasha drew back the curtain. Pushing Kagome behind him,he confronted the kami.

"This is our home. Go back to your shrine. You are not welcome here."

Kagome was about to protect. Inuyasha was just being rude. She was a shrine girl. A Miko One did not put a kami in their place. Inuayasha put his hand up to stop her. The kami laughed.

"I have never had a child. I just wanted to participate in the life of the child to whom I have given my gift"

Kagome could not keep silent. She knew that Inuyasha was jsut about to explode.

"We thank you for everything you have done, but a family needs some time alone to bond. You may be his ba-ba, but he needs to know who his mother and father are. Please give us this time to ourselves. You have all the time in the world, but I am mortal. I will never get back this precious time with my son. Please respect that."

Before the kami could speak, Inuyasha stepped forward : " Kagome will not be on display anymore for your dog and pony show. In the future, it will up to her when she visits the shrine. Respect her or be cut out of their lives. They are mine to protect even from the kami"

The kami bowed and Inuyasha, Kagome and their son gawking at her exit. Finally they recovered. Inuyasha took put his arm around Kagome and led her into their hut. He was shocked at what she saw.

The hut had been cleaned from top to bottom. There was food cooking on the fire pit. The futon was already laid out. Inuysaha turned to Kagome who was speechless.

" I am sorry that I did not stand up for you until now. Kaede, Rin and Sango helped clean the hosue and provided the food. All you have to do is eat and sleep. I will take care of you and our son tonight. Tomorrow you can sleep in as long as you like."

Kagome was so overwhelmed, she cried. Inuyasha took her in his arms and tired to sooth her. Just then the baby woke up and began to cry. Kagome smiled. This was something she did not want to share with anyone.

She bared her breast and allowed the baby to latch on. He continued to suck until he was burped him until his eyes closed. Inuyasha laid them both on the futon and covered them up. Tonight was for them. He would just watch over them tonight to make sure no one disturbed them.

Kaogme was having none of it. She insisted that he come to bed. After putting the baby to bed, Inuyasha slid in beside her. She was already asleep. Finally he had done the right thing. He had stood up to the kami and taken his wife and son back. They were family again.


	6. Lighting the Way

Title Lighting the Way

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Stone Lantern

Word Count 300

Warning none

Summary Miroku lights the way to Inu no Hime's shrine with Stone Lnagterns

Miroku had gone all out The lanterns were arriving daily. Lighting the way from the village to the Temple on the hill.

No expense had been spared. Kagome had to admit that she was impressed with Miroku's style and background as a Buddhist monk helped. Stone lanterns were found in every Buddhist temple

But for her they might have graced Miroku's own Buddhist Temple. Kagome did not doubt hat given Miroku's way he would eventually had found the wherewithal to build his temple Now that would never happened. Miroku was the priest of Inu no Hime

Princess Puppy had coopted them all. Although she put her foot down so that she would have some time of her own, she was still willing to explore the universe that Inu no Hime provided for them. Her son had imbued with divine essences. She needed to know what that meant for her and her family

So at the appointed hour, Miroku led the way up the hill. Kagome carrying her sons and Inuyasha by their side. Behind them were many who came to seek the protection of the Kami for their children. Adding the shrine in the Sunset Village to the one in Nagoya had expanded the reach of the Dog Princess Her influence had never been os widespread and she was eager to take advantage of it.

To Kagome it simply reminded her of home. They had stone lanterns on the path to the their Torii Gate that guided the shrine visitors to their places of worship. She squeezed Inuyasha's hand. He, her sons and the rest of the Inu Tachi were the only things that made her life bearable here. She might have left her life in the twenty-first century behind, but she would never forget it.


	7. Rice Ball

Title Rice Ball

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Cold Rice (At First Tweak)

Word Count 800

Warning none

Summary Kagome's son obtains a nickname

Kagome was not looking forward to going to Nagoya this time. . She had traveled the two hundred fifty miles to Nagoya and back when she was five months pregnant. Now she was traveling with a child.

If Princess Puppy wanted to show off her grandchild to her followers why couldn't she simply whisk them away to Nagoya like she did when her son was born. Only her force of will prevented her son from becoming a side show attraction.

Kaede had not been willing to hold a naming day service being afraid of offending the Kami. Miroku somehow was able to pull it off Whenever Kagome's son was present, Miroku referred to him as Inu-no-Ouji or Prince of Dogs.

Kagome was not amused, but found herself calling him Ouji to avoid confusing Inuyasha when she called him. The name seemed to stick Just like Inuyasha father was known to as Inu no Taisho so his son was now only a prince not person

The name did not seem to bother Inuhime no Kami After all her name was only title Princess Puppy was a Kami Her name reflected her title. Her special area of protection was women in the fifth month of pregnancy

Kagome had come to her for protection. Inuhime instead of simply offering protection in the form of a cloth band had imbued her spirit into the unborn child. As a result the puppy now had a divine essence with him.

Inuhime had already run up against Kagome's will. She did not appreciate being whisked to the temple in Nagoya after the birth of her child to be put on display to show her power to her followers. At Kagome's insistence she was returned home

When Inuhime tried to use Kagome to start a new shrine in the Sunset Village, Kagome had refused to become a prize pig on display for all to see. She and her son would only come to the Shrine when it was convenient for them.

The one year celebration was something that Kagome could not ignore So Inuyasha Kagome and the Prince packed up for the long trek to Nagoya. Kagome was glad that her son was weaned

She noticed that as long as he wanted her breasts would be full. The moment he was satisfied her breasts were dry. It almost as if he was making her produce milk to satisfy him. Sometimes she found it extremely uncomfortable.

The Prince was beginning to eat solid food. He seemed to have taken a liking to rice balls. She made enough for several days travel. They could not take all their food. At some point they would have to buy more.

With Inuyasha walking and Kagome and Ouji riding,they were able to cover the distance to Nagoya in ten days. Miroku had given them enough money to cover inns and meals along the way.

Each day Kagome would check her supply of rice balls. No matter how many they ate, the next day they had exactly the same number of rice balls. At first Kagome thought that she must have miscounted, but after a while she realized that her son was making rice balls out of thin air.

.When they reached the shrine, Inuhime herself greeted them. She sniffed the rice balls and asked Kagome if anything unusual happened. Kagome was anxious when she told the Kami about the rice balls. She just wanted her son to be normal.

The Princess laughed when she heard the story. She dragged mother and child onto the dais and proclaimed that there were rice balls for everyone. A cloud formed over Ouji when others tried to take his rice ball Only the coaxing of the Princess and Kagome forced the little one to surrender what was rightfully his.

Inuyasha made them stand in line. Eventually everyone who had a rice ball had as many rice balls as they wanted. The largesse of the Princess swelled that day from the followers who received the rice balls. It was a miracle they said.

Kagome knew that it was just a hungry little boy who had the ability to make as much of whatever he wanted. Once he had wanted milk so Kagome's breasts swelled with milk in response to his demand

His love of rice balls created the never-ending supply of rice balls. It was funny once and useful for the trip. It became tiresome when worshippers began demanding them. This was one time thatKaogme agreed to let the Princess teach Ouji to control his powers. Too much of anything was not a good thing.

Inuyasha and Kaogme stopped calling him Prince. When they were angry with whatever he was doing he became Onigri. He might be Ouji to the Princess and her worshippers but he would always be rice ball to his parents who never let him live his first miracle down.


	8. Adventures in Babysitting

Title Adventures in Babysitting

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Counting the Minutes (at First Tweak)

Rating PG-13

Word Count 300

Warning breast feeding and paper training

Summary Inu no Hime learns first hand how difficult babysitting is

Kagome had been begging for time off to take what she called a "vacation." A romantic getaway at an onsen. . Between motherhood and her appearances at the shrine, she needed to get away. Inu no Hime offered her services. .And so it was agreed that Inu no Hime would babysit Ouji l Kagome could not agree fast enough. .

Inu no Hime was thrilled. What could be easier than taking care of a puppy? Of cousre she had never taken care of a puppy. She noticed paper on the floor. What a slovenly housekeeper Kagome was? She gave the house a through cleaning. To her horror, when she returned, she found little droppings and puddles on the floor.

After she cleaned up, the puppy was whining. What could he want? To her surprise she found that her breast was swollen. She had never produced breast milk in her human form before. The puppy whined until she allowed him to suckle against her breast. When he was done, he went to sleep Inu no Hime was lulled by his presence and nodded off herself.

She awoke to a loud howling. Ouji was nowhere to be found. She ran toward the noise, arriving just in time to see Ouji howling at the full moon and disappearing before her eyes. Could he have really gone to the moon? She blinked. A moment later, an angry Princess Kaguya handed the puppy at her. Inu no Hime looked around the room. The puppy had destroyed everything breakable in the Princess's bedroom

When Inuyasha and Kagome returned from vacaction., they asked the kami if anything had happened. Inu no Hime just laughed and offered them a rice ball. . Ouji woke up and looked at Inu no Hime and uttered his first word

"Ba-ba"


	9. Ashes Ashes We All Fall Down

Title Ashes Ashes We All Fall Down

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Ashes

Word Count 868

Warning nudity

Summary Ouji summons Kikyou

On the anniversary of Kikyou's death, Kaede led the villagers up to her shrine. For the fifty years after Kikyou's death, worshippers had come to give her homage. Even after Urusuae took her bones Kaede restored the shrine. It was more to her than a shrine. It was her sister's grave.

Today was the first day that Kagome came to show respect to her previous incarnation. She brought Ouji with her to show him the respect with which the dead should be treated. The boy was just learning to walk,,but still bounced up the shrine steps taking them two at a time.

Inu no Hime just happened to be visiting her own shirne. She thought it might be interesting to see why people worshpped a miko. Kikyou was just a servant of the kami in life, not a kami Humans seemed to raise their ancestors to kami status merely because they were dead.

It was disgusting. Most of them were piled up in hell. A place no self respecting kami would go. It did no good to pray to a corpse. The dead could not even help themselves. Besides from what she had heard the soul of this corpse had passed on when she ascended and was no longer in the world.

She would show all of them that the human dead were of no use. Only the kami had the right to be truly worshpped. The dead were dead. They only came back as someone else. Until that time they were simply bones. Not able to help others any more than they could help themselves

Inuyasha watched the kami. He had never trusted her since they first met. Making Kagome come back for the five-month blessing. Creating a shrine for herself in Kaede's village where Kagome and Ouji had to serve her Just to show the people how magnificent she was.

He had never anyone who thought so highly of themselves other than Sesshoumaru. Who needed a kami that behaved like Sesshoumaru? Normally he liked to visit Kikyou's grave with only Kaede and share their memories of her. This time he was going along because he was sure that Princess Puppy was up to something.

When they reached the shrine. Kaede began washing the shrine with water. Kagome brought some rice balls while Miroku provided the sake. Kaede led the prayers for her soul Kagome did not think they were necessary. She had seen Kikyou ascend and was sure that she was in a better place.

Inu no Hime was watching Ouji. The boy was really too young to appreciate what was gong on. Maybe she could have some fun with the boy. The people were here to worship Kikyou. What would they think if Kikyou suddenly appeared before them?

For the kami bringing the dead back to life was child's play Even Ouji should be able to do if given the proper materials the problem as Inu no Hime saw it was that not enough of Kikyou remained to bring her back. After all her remains had been stolen by an oni and turned to dust the negative thoughts of a human.

While the others were praying, Inu no Hime scooped up a handful of graveyard soil from the area around Kikyou's shrine. Fashioning it into a vague human shape, she handed the lump to Ouji Ouji looked at her oddly wondering what he was supposed to do with the earth in his hands.

"Summon her" whispered the kami

When Ouji still looked lost, the kami finally said " Say "Come Kikyou'"

Ouji finally understood. Concentrating on the lump of clay in his hands, he blurted out "Come Kikyou" to the shock of those around him. The air grew still. Then a mighty wind rushed through the shrine After the wind, a mist formed over the grave.

A hush descended on the crowd as the mist slowly began to clear revealing a naked woman dripping wet. Someone screamed and a panicked crowd thundered down the shrine steps. When the crowd finally disappeared only Inuyasha, Kagome, Kaede, Inu no Hime and Ouji remained

A commotion broke out among the onlookers. Inuyasha rushed up to Kikyou and covered her with his haori. Kaede could only gasp "Sister" Kagome was shocked. She thought that the whole Kikyou thing was behind her. Dead Kikyou coming back to life was starting to get old. Ouji just laughed. Inu no Hime smiled

When Kikyou finally gained her composure, she looked at the assembled throng. Inuyasha was hovering over her having just covered her with his haori. Kagome was glaring at her. Kaede was still in shock. A dog earred boy holding a human shaped piece of earth was laughing at her A woman with a divine essence was smiling.

If Kikyou had still been human appearing naked in front of such an audience might have been embarrassing, but when you have died twice and been reborn first as clay golem then as a guardian kami nothing phases you anymore.

She just needed to get her bearings. Scooping up the little boy, she raised the boy to face level she tickled him underneath the chin and cooed " Aren't you the cutest little thing?"

Ouji looked up at her. From within his kimono he produced a rice ball and shoved it into Kikyou's mouth. The tension was broken. Kikyou laughed. Kagome relaxed. Even Princess Puppy thought it was funny

Only Inuyasha was uptight since he had never seen Kikyou naked before " Put some clothes on"

Kikyou handed Ouji back to Kagome " I would, but I left my clothes by the waterfall where I purify myself every morning. Somebody obviously thought that it would be funny to summon me" She glared at the Inu no Hime

The Princess shrugged her shoulders " It was the boy's doing not mine"

Kikyou looked at her sharply " As if"

Kaede decided to defuse the situation. "Kikyou, why don't we get you into some clothes"

Kikyou nodded, but turned to the Inu no Hime. " This is not over. I am the guardian kami of this shrine. The kami are holding me to the promise I made to Inuyasha to always watch over him. The boy may have a part of you within him, but I will protect Inuyasha and his even from you."

Inu no Hime smirked at her. As if any newbie could best her. Kikyou represented a challenge to her, but nothing she could not handle. After all Ouji could summon her anytime she wanted and she was without the power to resist the summons.


	10. Stormbringer

Title Stormbringer

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Storm of White

Word Count 300

Warning none

Summary Ouji learns how to control the weather

Kagome swore that if she ever caught Princess Puppy she would sit her to really should have known better leaving Ouji with Inuhime no Kami. It was an invitation to disaster. Give that no good dog an inch and turned it into a mile whenever she was given have a chance.

All she asked was that the kami watch Ouji while she went on rounds with Kaede. Kaede was getting older and appreciated the help. Kagome should have smelled disaster a mile a way when the Princess Puppy shooed her away and smiled

The first omen was the empty house she returned to. Even though she told the dog god not to leave, it was no surprise that she had. She resolved to go to the shrine and give Princes Puppy a piece of her mind.

She did not even notice that the first snowflakes were falling on Mid Summers Day By the time she reached the stairs she was hp deep in snow. What was a little snow? She had been through hell and back with Inuyasha.

Soon the now was so deep that she could not move. She had to save her baby. Only one person could help her now " Inuyasha" she screamed into the blizzard

Miles away at a youkai extermination, Inuyasha heard his wife's plaintive call. He opened a meidou and the sword took him to his wife. She smiled at him and whispered "Find Ouji"

Inuyasha wrapped her in his haori and bounded up the hill where his nose said Ouji was. He skidded to a halt in front of a joyous Ouji and perplexed Inuhime no Kami Ouji bounded over and hugged his mother

"Look Mommy, I make Snow"

Inuhime no Kami looked surprised to see them. "Ouji and I were not done playing"


	11. Watch Out For That Tree

Title Watch Out for That Tree

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Running Down the Road (At First Tweak)

Word Count 580

Warning none

Summary Inuyasha tries to teach Ouji about running

Running was something he had been doing since he was able to walk. Kagome had a phrase "like riding a bike" to describe something you could not forget (he could not for the life of him figure out how they did that) Running was like that for him.

He ran everywhere. Some like think he was flying but he did not have a cloud to ride like his frou-frou brother. He actually had to put effort into each and every bound that he made. .And effort it had been

When he was in the palace in Kamakura all he had to hide from were his mother, grandmother and a few guards Once his mother died it had been an entirely different matter. Hiding from youkai, hiding from humans, even hiding from his mother.

Most of the hiding meant running. Running away to a place that no one could find him. The open road was no place for him. Too open. Too vulnerable to attack. In the forest he could hide in places where humans and most youkai could not find him.

That meant climbing trees. Most humans and youkai could not climb trees like he did. He could bound into the upper branches with one leap. When he reached the top he could run along the forest cover like a road.

Of course it had taken practice. He had the bumps and bruises from each fall. Broken arms and legs more times than he could remember. Never it get him down. He knew that if he could stop running he would die.

Now running just came naturally. Something that made him feel alive. He did not need to run to live anymore. He, his wife and son lived in a house, not the forest. No beasts or men hunted him on a daily basis.

When Kagome asked him to watch Ouji while she cleaned the house, he decided to take the boy running. If the boy was old enough to walk, he was old enough to run. They started with a warm run down to Edo Castle and back. The boy was not even winded.

Inuyasha decided that it was time to teach Ouji forest running. It had taken him forever to learn the art of dodging trees and logs while escaping from vicious youkai at breakneck speed knowing that one false step and you were dinner

The boy rode on his shoulder at first. Inuyasha took it slow. Letting Ouji see what it was it was like to fly through the jungle. Eventually the boy became impatient and ran off laughing with Inuyasha in hot pursuit.

Just when he thought he had caught the boy a tree loomed in front of him. He woke to the sound of Ouji's giggles. What was so damn funny anyway? He pounced on the boy and shoved him under his arm.

All the way back home Ouji kept yelling "'Gain" When they finally reached home. Inuyasha put the boy down. He ran to Kagome and jumped into her arms. She looked him over and then looked at Inuyasha.

"Why are there splinters in your teeth and your hair?"

Before he could explain, Ouji squealed. "Daddy hit tree" Between Ouji's squeals, Kagome's sits, and his pounding head, Inyasha knew that it was going to be a long time before he was entrusted with Ouji again.

Maybe it was for the best. Ouji was the first person who had ever outrun him and had nothing more to learn about running.


	12. The Sacred and the Profane

Title The Sacred and the Profane

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Through the Torii Gate (At First Tweak)

Word Count 708

Warning none

Summary Kagome reads the riot act to Inuhime no Kami after she bars youkai from her shrine

Kagome was giving Ouji a bath. Ouji was distracted playing with the many toys which crowded the top. Kagome knew that so long as Ouji was not aware that he was being bathed everything would be fine.

While she bathed him, she asked him about his many bathtub buddies. He in turn prattled on and on about his friends Eager to tell Mama in glorious detail about his adventure with each and every one of the toys.

Kagome knew that she should encourage his imagination. No need to squelch his dreams. Given what she knew everything he said might be real. The talks gave her much insight into the way he looked at the universe. She was glad he was willing to share his dreams with her.

Suddenly Ouji started He jumped out of the tub sloshing water on Kagome and all over the floor Out the door he scooted yelling "Baba". Kagome followed as fast as she could Gathering up some clothes to throw onto him when she caught up to him.

As much as she disliked "Princess Puppy" she knew that Ouji loved her just as much as "Baba"She could not blame him for wanting to see her as soon as she arrived. She would just have to live with her embarrassment as her boy ran naked through the streets yelling for his grandmother.

When Kagome reached the torii gate to the shrine of Inuhime no Kami, she found Ouji on the ground staring up at something on the torii gate. She reached down to pick him up and cover him Finally he noticed her and pointed to a sutra attached to the torii gate.

"Mama, Bad paper"

Kagome stared at the sutra. Why would anyone place such a ward on a tarry gate? She had lived at a shrine all her life and never seen it done. What was going on? She walked through the gate

Nothing happened.

Ouji just stared at her. Then he ran toward her and was immediately bounced back. Kagome rushed to his side. Something strange was going on. The sutra was a barrier, but not against humans like herself

Something about Ouji was causing it to react. When she looked at the sutra, it reminded her of the ones Ji-chan had used to try to keep Inuyasha out. Those had failed, but these had succeeded What were those sutra doing there and who put them there?

While Kagome was pondering these questions, Ouji stood up. As he stared at the paper, a smile crossed his face. He pointed his finger at the paper and yelled "Bad paper" The sutra instantly caught fire and fluttered to the ground as ash.

Ouji yelled and rushed through the gate leaping into the arms of Inuhime no Kami who appeared suddenly in the gate. She hugged the boy tightly while staring thoughtfully at the trash. Reaching into her sleeve she pulled out another sutra when she heard Kagome call out

"It was you. Wasn't it?"

The Kami turned to Kagome and nodded " The Torii gate is supposed to separate the sacred from the profane. One has to do what one can to keep the riffraff out"

Kagome walked to her and grabbed a squirming Ouji "Ouji is part youkai. Your sutra kept him out. It would keep out my husband. What you call profane is sacred to me. If you are not willing to accept my husband and my child as they are then you are not welcome. The Sunset Shrine and every other shrine in Japan does not bar youkai. It just requires that they purify themselves with water before they say their prayers No shrine that discriminates on the basis of race is welcome here. If you insist on this course of action, your shrine is not welcome in this village. If you feel that way about my son and my husband, you are not welcome in my house"

With those words, Kagome took a squalling Ouji and walked back to her house leaving a stunned Kami in her wake. If Princess Puppy insisted on this course of action there was no place for her here. It was up to her to make the next move to right her wrong.


	13. Adult Swim

Title Adult Swim

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt To Puriy (At First Tweak)

Word Count 295

Warning none

Summary Kagome tries to purify herself

Kagome sat under the waterfall dressed only in her under kosode. She was cold . She was wet. She was pissed. The techniques that Kaede and Miroku showed her better work. She was so mad at Princess Puppy that she was ready to explode.

Kaede told her about Kikyou's secret place. The place where Kikyou had gone when being the guardian of the Shikon no Tama became too much for her. A place where she could be absolutely alone and focus on purity

Just when she thought she had found her center, she felt a touch of the divine behind. Not her. Not here. Not now. Just when she had been ready to find her focus this had to happen

Turning around to her surprise she saw not Inuhime no Kami, but Kikyou. She was speechless, but the guardian kami was not " Kaede never could keep a secret."

Just when Kagome thought things could not get any worse, she felt a tinge of familiar youki at the top of the waterfall. Inuyasha? He was supposed to watching Ouji Kikyou laughed when she realized Inuyasha was there

"He never could resist watching me when I purified myself here"

Kagome was not amused. She had come here to be purified. To wash all her hateful thought away. Instead, Kikyou and Inuyasha showed up to bother her "Sit"

Down plummeted Inuyasha into the water One splash followed another Ouji surfaced and yelled to his mother "Look Mommy, Daddy splash"

Just when things could not get much worse Inuhime no kami arrived in a puff of smoke " What? A swim party and no one invited me"

All Kagome could think at that moment was that she wished she had a set of subjugation beads for Princess Puppy


	14. The Hair of the Dog

Title The Hair of the Dog

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Plum Wine (At First Tweak)

Word Count 600

Warning underage drinking

Summary Ouji gets into the sacramental wine

Ouji was sick as a since he returned from Inuhime no kami's shrine Kagome noticed that he was dizzy. Not able to walk in a straight line. His eyes were blood shot and could not focus on Kagome when she tried to examine him.

Kagome knew that she should know better. Leaving him with Princess Puppy was the last thing she wanted to do, but today she had no choice. She had miko work to do and Inuyasha was out on a youkai extermination with Miroku.

The little boy shook in her arms. He was hot and cold at the same time. His words slurred together to make him almost incoherent. If she did not know better, she would say that he was drunk. He vomited twice before finally drifting off to sleep

Her first thought was that Inuhime no Kami had given him alcohol. She shook her head. Not even the ditzy goddess was stupid enough to do that Still all the signs pointed to one conclusion Ouji was drunk. She would let him sleep it off Maybe he would be better in the morning.

She placed a cold compress on his head and tried to remember. Her family was not big on drinking. She had only seen Inuyasha drunk once. When the Potions Master dunked him in the vat of sake. Fortunately, he had recovered quickly.

After seeing him like that, she had not offered him any alcoholic beverages since then. She could not control him on the road with Miroku, but she could certainly do so at home. He was not the problem right now. It was Ouji.

She started to nod off, but her mother's radar warned that a wicked witch was about to visit them Sure enough, Princess Puppy arrived with flash and glam. If she woke Ouji, Kagome would have her head kami or no

The kami ignored her. She went and set beside Ouji Pulling out a small vial she plucked one of Ouji's hairs and dropped it in the vial. After shaking the vial, she placed a drop on Ouji's lips. His tongue came out and licked the drop. Inuhime no kami nodded. It was only then that she saw Kagome at her back bow and arrow in hand ready to kill

"What the hell did you just give him?"

Princess Puppy looked surprised what was wrong with this woman She was just trying to be help

"Hair of the dog of course. What else do you give someone who has had too much plum wine to drink?"

Kagome exploded " You gave my son plum wine?"

"Some worshipper must have left a bottle at the shine as an offering I did not notice that bottle had been opened until I was about to leave. What is the big deal? I was drinking sake when I was no older than him. You just have to get used to the taste. He will be drinking all his life. It is just a natural part of life."

Kagome grabbed Princess booted her out the door. Standing over the fallen kami she cold barely restrain herself. "Ouji is my son. Until he is of age, he follows my rules in my household. You were supposed to watch him for me. Not let him get into the plum wine. Get back to shrine. It will be a cold day in hell before I let you babysit again.".


	15. She's Out of Control

Title She's Out of Control

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Out of Control

Word Count 348

Warning none

Summary Inuyaaha finds a temporary cure for Kagome's problem

Inuyasha stared at the woman he loved. He had seen her angry. Suffered many a sit when he pushed her over the top. Cowered before her when she assumed her giant form and booming voice. He had never seen her like this. She was literally at the end of her rope.

He had never been very good with her moods. Mostly he had let her sit him until the mood passed Running away never helped. She always found him in the end and when she did the results were not pretty. He would have to face her like a man.

He stared at her. Dressed in a wrap skirt. A bandana around her head. She looked more like a peasant girl than the mother of a kami. Not a pretty sight yet compelling. She sang as she scrubbed the floor. Each verse an indictment of the gods.

Not good for a miko who claimed to serve the kami. Nor the mother of one of the kami who was worshipped along with her son at the shrine of Inuhime no Kami. It clearly advertised the source of her anger to anyone willing to listen to her lyrics to the very end.

She was at the end of her rope with the dog god. The problem was that Inuhime no Kami was everywhere. She might be a kami and yet she was clueless Pushing Kagome to the brink of insanity. Unfortunately there was no way to control her. They had tried.

He would have to deal with the fallout on his own. Miroku had suggested an onsen run by an innkeeper who owed him a favor Kagome loved onsens. It would be the perfect getaway from Primness Puppy. Sango had even offered to take care of Ouji while they were away.

Kagome accepted immediately, Inuyasha had never seen her so happy. Their time at the hot spring was heaven. When they returned not even Inuhime no Kami bothered her .It was clear that Miroku was right Women had be treated right. Otherwise, their wrath made even the gods run and hide.


	16. Clotheslined

Title Clotheslined

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Clothes Line (At First Tweak)

Word Count 562

Warning none

Summary Kagome prepares for Inuhime no Kami's festival by dong the laundry

After hours of carrying the laundry to from the stream ,washing the laundry in the stream, beating the clothes on the rocks., and hanging the clothes on the line, she was finally done with the laundry She beamed at the clothes, satisfied in a job well done.

Today was no ordinary day. Today was a festival day. Inuhime no Kami's festival. Kagome and Ouji would on display to proclaim the benefits of having a kami like Princess Puppy to watch over them. The thought alone made her sick

If not for Ouji's sake, she would never have agreed to this arrangement. The boy did have the essence of the goddess within him. When she and Inuyasha were both long gone, it would be him that would carry on their legacy on earth. That alone guided her in her willingness to cooperate with the wacko inugami.

As much as she hated Princess Puppy, she loved her son. Any benefit she could obtain for him by associated him with Inuhime no Kami was worth the effort. She just had to grit her teeth and suffer through the pain.

As she was admiring her handiwork, she heard the sound of Inuyasha bellowing at Ouji. That could not be good. Inuyasha was supposed to bathing Ouji so that he was clean for the festival That way boy and laundry would both be ready at the same time.

She moved to engarde position ready to protect her laundry at all costs. The sound of laughter filled the air. Her son's mirth always filled her with glee, but this time it only filled her with a sense of impending doom. Unless she did something all her hard work would come to naught

She knew that she could not stop her son, but the kotodama could still stop Inuyasha Still she to time it just right so that he did not destroy her laundry. It was a dirty job and Inuyasha would not thank her for it, but it was him or the laundry.

"Osuwari"

There was a thud. To her horror, she saw, Inuyasha bringing down the entire clothes line. Ouji stopped in his tracks and laughed. A laugh that echoed throughout the village bringing everyone and his dog to gawk at the fallen hanyou.

Worse yet it brought Kikyou and Inuhime no Kaimi. Two of Kagome's least favorite people. She watched as Kikyou, Inuyasha's guardian kami held Inuyasha in her lap while glaring at her for her inappropriate use of her kotodama.

Princess Puppy picked up the laughing naked Ouji and snarled at Kagome." So this is how you prepare for my festival. My grandson is naked, and his clothes are strewn in the mud. This is how you reward me for everything I have done for you?"

Kagome could only count to ten to avoid screaming at everyone. All her hard work had gone for naught and she was the one being blamed. It made her want to jump down the well to a land where machines did the laundry and the kami were mythical not real pains.

She should be angry at Ouji and Inuyasha for ruining laundry, but they were the reason that she came back to the Snngoku Jidai. Every moment with them was worth the trouble they put her through. Now if she only get rid of Kikyou and Princess Puppy, life would be perfect.


	17. Good Samaritans

Title Good Samaritans

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt After Midnight (At First Tweak)

Word Count 750

Warning none

Summary Inuyasha brings a stranger home for medical treatment

Inuyasha could not believe his bad luck. He should never have answered the cries of " I 've fallen and I can't get up": Despite his vow that he would never help humans again, he had done just that Just as he had when he transformed in the village attacked by the moth youkai and his bandits. He was sure that the result this time would just as bad.

Worse was the fact that he did without Miroku saying anything Without Kagome there to nag him. All he had Kagome's voice echoing in his mind that if he had the ability to help someone he should do so. That and the fact that if he did not do so, Kagome would never let him hear the end of it. So he chose the path of least resistance and carried the man back to Kaede's hut. It was dark and late. He had been gone for weeks without seeing his family Better to make him Kaede's problem instead of his. Then he could go home.

Satisfied that he had done his job, he dumped the old man on the floor of Kaede's hut like a sack of potatoes. He could do nothing more for the aan. It would be up to the old hag to save him. This treatment only earned him a sit from Kagome which amused the old fart no end. The worse part was the rotten piece of baggage never thanked him. Instead, the old man complained about each jolt that he had to endure as Inuyasha carried him

Satisfied that Inuyasha learned his lesson, Kagome ignored Inuyasha's complaining and set to helping Kaede with the man's injuries. As Kaede examined the man, a strange look came over her face. What was going on here? The man looked in terrible shape, yet what appeared to be crippling injuries were in fact superficial. Almost faked.

The aura almost seemed faked as if it pasted on like a disguise. This man clearly was not who he appeared to be. Kaede would let Kagome treat the man with first aid. She would sit back and watch to gage the mans's reaction to his treatment Kaede had a duty to protect the village. She could not overwhelmed by sentiment like Kagome always was.

Just as Kagome was putting the finishing touches on her first aid work, Ouji wandered over. Kagome tried to shoo him away. She had been taking care of Kaede's while waiting for Inuyasha and Miroku to return from their youkai extermination. She had been concentrating so much on her treatment of her patient that she forgot her son was even there.

Ouji liked helping Mama. After she finished bandaging people, he would put his hand on the bandaged part. When he was done, the wound would be healed. He never told Mama what he was doing. Not that he could have explained it. He just wanted to help Mama Mama healed wounds. If he made the wounds go away, he would help Mama

Ouji stared at the man. He blinked. The double image was still there no mater how much he rubbed his eyes. What did this mean? One image was of an old man. Ouji knew what humans were. They were like mommy and Kaede-baba. The other image looked like Aunt Kikyou and Baba only the aura infinitely stronger than either of them

Mama was ignoring him so he walked right up to the old man and poked him to see if he was real. The old man smiled at him and ruffled his hair. Reaching into his pocket, he handed the boy a rice ball. Ouji squealed, Ever since the trip to Baba's house, he could not get enough onigiri. The boy concentrated on the rice ball and forgot the old man.

When Kagome was satisfied that she had done enough, she motioned to Inuyasha. They needed to leave and give the old man a chance to rest and heal his wounds. If they stayed, they would just get in Kaede's way. She looked at Kaede for permission to leave. Kaede shooed them away. She knew that Inuyasha had been gone for several weeks While she might have questions about the old was going to be settled tonight. It was after midnight Time for them all to go to bed.


	18. Smoking Them Out

Title Smoking Them Out  
>Author landofthekwt<br>Rating K  
>Word Count 300<br>Prompt Scent (At First Tweak)  
>Warning none<br>Summary The old man want to go to the shrine to pray  
>The Adventures of Princess Puppy and Ouji<p>

Inuyasha could not stop grumbling. The old man was too feeble to walk, but insisted that he had to properly thank the kami that they had sent the dog-earred fellow to rescue him. When he protested, Kagome grabbed him by the ears and told him that he thank his lucky stars she did not sit him for that comment.

And so they trouped up to the shrine. Kaede to lead the prayers. Inuyahsa to carry the stranger. Kagome to steady Kaede and make sure that Inuyasha did not do anything stupid. She sent Ouji to Princess Puppy's shrine earlier to stay out of the line of fire. That was one thing at least she did not have to worry about.

The old man complained all the way up the stairs with his bump he had to endure. Worse his pipe put out the most foul smelling smoke that Kagome ever smelled. Inuyasha could barely stay on his feel as he staggered up the hill. When they reached the shrine area, Inuyasha was glad to finally be relieved of his cargo.

The old man surveyed the shrine ground. Two kami. He could not see them, but he knew they were there. One was in a grave marker. The other was too well hidden. He had not had such a hard time in finding kami since his sister hid herself in her cave.

If the kami of this shrine would not show herself, he would have to smoke her out. Puffing away the smoke completely filled the shrine ground..The old man finally zeroed in on the other kami when he heard coughing.

He laughed "Yuuyakke. You might as well come out. I may not be able to break the seal on your cave, but my smoke will make you damn miserable.".


	19. Landslide

Title Landslide

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Rockslide

Word Count 661

Warning none

Summary Continuation of Princess Puppy and Ouji

Who is out there and what do you want?"

Inuyasha and Kagome were surprised to hear a voice out of nowhere answering the cripple they brought to the shrine to pray. What was going on? The man seemed to know the owner of the voices. In fact it seemed that he knew exactly where she was?

"You know who I am. I don't have all day, Yuuyake. You abandoned your shrine hid in the cave and left the village defenseless. As a result the hanyou Naraku was created because you were not able to protect the village"

"Not my fault. My priestess abandoned me when the taijiya asked her to protect the Shikon no Tam. She built a shrine for the Sacred Jewel which she spent all her time purifying when she was not killing youkai, playing nursemaid to a third and courting a hanyou. I just could not take it anymore. I knew that nothing could hurt me inside the caver. Besides, Amaterasu would be mad if she knew that I was talking to you. She loaned me the portable cave"

The man thought for a second. "Would it help if Kikyou said she was sorry?"

This was followed by a deafening silence " I heard she died"

"Death is a relative term. Today's zombie is tomorrow's kami"

"Maybe"

That was good enough for the man. He rapped his cane on Kikyou's shrine and yelled for her to come out " If you don't come out, I will huff and puff and blow your house down."

Inuyasha and Kagome could not believe their eyes. Kikyou appeared before him bowed her head. What was going on? Kikyou never bowed to anyone .To everones surprise Kikyou appeared and bowed before the old man.

"Tell Yuuyake you are sorry. Apparently this is all your fault" He demanded

"All I did was protect the Jewel" She whined

"Didn't do a good job of that either. Yuuyake is right. You were her priestess. Your job was to keep her shrine and the village safe. It is your fault that the Jewel, the thief and the hanyou came into this village. Instead of pretesting the village you introduced danger into by accepting guardianship of the Jewel. You sowed the seeds of your own destruction and the destruction the taking care of the third and falling in love with the hanyou. Your only saving grace was dying and leaving the job to Kagome over there. She saved everyone's bacon.

Kikyou sighed. "Dono, I failed you. I put everyone in danger by my actions. Please forgive me for turning my back on you. I will do anything to make up for what I have done. I am only hear now because the kami held me to my dying promise that I would watch over Inuyasha. Please take your rightful place in the village that bears your name. We need you now more than ever"

"Yadda, Yadda, Yadda. I don't have all day Yuuyake. She's sorry Now come back and take back your shrine."

There was a tug on the door. Then repeated jiggling of a handle. Then several shoves against the door. Finally a whimper " The door won't open"

Inuyashaa apparently thought that this was his cue. He pulled out his sword. Before anyone could stop him the sword flared red. The old man looked at him with alarm. He stuck the ground with the sword. In an instant five fiery furrows headed toward the voice. There was flash as it struck the invisible cave. Who the smoke cleared all that remained of the cave was the door and the woman cowering behind it

Inuyasha gaped dumfounded at the destruction he wrought until Kagome sat him with a loud

"Osuwari,Baka"

The old man broke down laughing when he heard Inuasyha say " Maybe I did overdo it."


	20. Embracing Your Inner Goddess

Title Embracing Your Inner Goddess

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Word Count 577

Warning none

Summary Continuation of The Adventures of Ouiji and Princess Puppy

A/N This arc of my story was inspired by kokoronagomu's review to Chapter 219 asking for a guardian for Kagome.

"Stop hiding, Yuuyake. Naraku is dead. The Jewel is gone. All thanks to this little lady standing next to the fellow with the cute ears. It is time to retake your shrine which you abandoned over fifty years ago."

"Embrace your priestess. She abandoned her life and served you faithfully for fifty years without complaint. Without her help, Inuyasha would never have found Kagome. Without Inuyasha, Kagome would never have purified the Jewel. Without Inuyasha and Kagome, Kikyou would never have found Nirvana.

"You have the chance for a new start here. A faithful priestess.A shrine girl ready to take her place when she dies. A guardian kami who owes you a debt for abandoning you.I would collect if I were you."

Yuuyake knew that he was right. Still, the reminders of her failure: Inuyasha and Kikyou were right in front of her. The reasons why she abandoned the shrine and hid in Amatersu's cave for over fifty years.

She had failed the test of courage then. Would she fail the test again, now the that peril had past Only a fool bewares once the peril is past. The cave was gone. She could no longer hide in , she must serve the shrine and people that she had promised to protect.

She owed a debt of gratitude to the person who served her faithfully during all those years when she was hiding in her cave. Unfortunately, she had no idea whom this old fat one-eyed woman was .

They were all waiting for her to do something. She motioned for her priestess to come forward. Kaede stumbled forward as she tried to bow as she walked. Yuuyake caught her and embraced her.

"Priestess. I do not know your name, but I owe you a great debt You preserved my shrine even though I abandoned my responabilites because of what Kikyou did. I should bow to you. How can I repay you for what you have done for me in preserving the shrine?"

Kaede hesitated until the old man gave her a wink "I am Kaede, sister of Kikyou. I was eight when my sister died. The Temple sent a miko to serve until I could be trained. Her name was

left when I became old enough to serve. I have not seen her since. All I ask is that you bestow your blessing on this shrine and village. What more can a priestess ask of the kami"

Yuuyake was surprised. Humans were univerally selfish To have someone as a priestess who wanted nothing for herself and thought only of the shrine and the village was a blessing in itself Kaede was someone to treasure.

"Priestess Kaede , I bestow the blessing of the kami on yourself, the shrine and on this village.I look forward to service. I in return promise to serve the village and the shrine faithfully and never again will I abandon my duties to the village and my shrine"

The blessing had just finished when a bright light fell from the sky. When the dust cleared Inuhime no kami and Ouji stood next to the old man. Princess Puppy looked at assembly with disgust.

"It would seem that you can't swing a dead cat without hitting a kami"

The old man blew smoke in her face. When he finished, she sank to her knees trembling. "It would seem that Yuuyake is not the only kami who has abandoned her shrine."


	21. Running Against the Wind

Title Running Against the Wind

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Wind Blown (ib4y2)

Word Count 497

Warning none

Summary The old man moves against InuHime no Kami

A/N Part of The Adventures of Ouiji and Princess Puppy

Time seemed to stand still for Inuyasha. He stood frozen with his sword buried in the ground. The furrows reaching out like a hand to destroy whatever had been there. All except the door. Behind the door cowered a woman dressed in garb he vaguely remembered as Heian. Seven centuries removed from his own childhood in Kamakura.

Kikyou and Kaede were prostrating themselves before her where they stood. The old man had called the woman behind the door "Yuuyake", but the way he said it was with such insolence that its utterance was almost an insult. She seemed afraid to come out, but also afraid of the old man. What could that mean? He smelled like an old man. His pipe smoke as foul as any Inuyasha ever smelled.

Inuyasha could smell fear coming from InuHime no Kami. She was not afraid of anyone. Laughing at human, youkai and guardian kami as if they were nothing. Acting like she was the ruler of all surveyed. But not the old man. She was genuinely scared to death of the old man You had to respect anyone who could make Princess Puppy submit

He turned to Kagome She seemed troubled. You would think that she would be jumping for joy about seeing the Dog Princess brought low after everything the kami had put her through. Instead, she was staring at the door where the kami was cowering behind as if trying to figure something out.

Suddenly, he felt a gust of wind swirling in the shrine. Turning back he saw that the air was still except around the old man. Something was strange about the old man. Anyone who could control the winds like Kagura had to be watched. As someone who could summon the winds himself he knew only a creature with power could do that

He did it with his sword. Kagura did it with her fan. The old man was summoning the winds without fan or sword. The strength was in his own body. Inuyasha tried to turn and raise his sword, but he found that he could not move against the force of the wind. The old man was ignoring. His eyes were only on InuHime no Kami.

"Time to come home, Princess Puppy. You have been a bad dog. I will have to hit you on the nose with my fan until you learn that a kami must never desert her shrine or be delinquent in her service to her superior at the shrine which he graciously allowed him to share."

The old man moved forward as if to scoop up the malefactor when Ouiji stepped in front of him. The look on his face was one of surprise as if he was not even aware that Ouiji was there. He smiled as if the little boy had just told him a joke

"Bad man not take ba-ba away"

The old man laughed " I would like to see you stop me, little man.


	22. Stormy Weather

Title Stormy Weather

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Storm Surge

Word Count 266

Warning none

Summary A Storm Appears Over the Sunset Shrine

A/N A Continuation of The Adventures of Ouiji and Princess Puppy

When Kagome heard the old man threaten her son, something snapped. She did not know the true nature of the old man, but he must be powerful to make other kami cower in fear. That was what made her react.

It was primal instinct of a mother to protect her child against all odds. No one would touch her son. She would move heaven and earth to do so. No one else could help him. Even Inuyasha was frozen in place. She simply could not let Ouiji face the old man alone.

"Get away from my son."

The old man turned. It had been ages since he felt such power. The voice was the voice of God.

Turning he saw a woman in miko garb towering over him radiating an awesome amount of power. An old soul. One of the first men. She should be more respectful to the kami who gave her life.

He was not about to back down. Having come for Inuhime no kami, he was not about to leave without her. .Not even a kami could stop him. He raised his hands. The wind and rain began to swirl over the shrine. Still, the woman and her son did not back down. What kind of fools were they?

Lighting crashed. Thunder roared. Enough to make everyone but his sister tremble in her , they did not back down. Would he really be forced to attack a human directly? At this point he saw no alternative. He would have to strike her down in order to return Princess Puppy to his shrine in Nagoya.


	23. Crystal Blue Persuasion

Title Crystal Blue Persuasion

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Crystal Blue

Word count 744

Warning language

Summary A ray of sunshine pierces the clouds

The battle lines were clearly drawn. Kagome on one side. The old man on the other. Inuyasha could not stand it. Kagome had jumped where the old man threatened their son. Now he had turned on her.

Things had clearly gotten out of hand. All they had come to do was let the old man pray at the shrine. Kikyou had been forced to come out of her shrine. Another woman refused to come out and somehow he had destroyed her sanctuary. Though why he did that was now somewhat hazy to him.

The three kami were terrified of the old man. His aura had made it impossible for Inuyasha to move. What a meddler. Forcing Kikyou and the other kami to come out Forcing Princess Puppy to her knees. Threatening his son and wife.

Suddenly his legs and arms moved. He would not let the old man attack Kagome or his son. Kami or no. No one threatened what was his. His eyes reddened as Tessaiga lent him youki. His claws and fangs lengthened. Thanks Tessaiga. No one messes with us.

"Get the fuck away from my wife and son."

The old man laughed " I have no interest in your wife or son. My mission was to retrieve Inuhime no Kami who was neglecting her duties at my shrine causing it to lose customers and money. Just tell your wife and son to stand down and I will be on my way Inuhime no Kami."

Inuyasha felt Kagome's anger. Felt his son's determination. This was crazy Standing to a kami over Princess Puppy. A person he would be gladly rid of. She had done nothing but make both of them miserable since the day he went to her shrine. He wished that he had never met her.

As Inuyasha was trying to make up his mind, the sky suddenly cleared. A dark and threatening sky was now crystal blue like the ocean. It was if it was wave chasing the storm clouds all the clouds cleared, the sun finally shone on the shrine.

Not a normal sun, it was the light of a thousand suns. It was if the sun had descended to earth. Inuyasha shaded his eyes, but kept his sword ready. He did not need to seek out trouble. Trouble had a way of finding him.

The light finally faded until all that was left was a small woman dressed in ancient armor staring furiously at the cave door which Yuuyake was cowering behind. "Yuuyake, what have you done to my portable cave.'

Yuuyake answered in a quavering voice Pointing at Inuyasha she replied "It was him".

Something cracked in Kagome's brain. When she heard the words "Portable cave" all she could think about was a chapter in Rumiko Takihashi's "Urusei Yatsura" in which Amaterasu locked herself in a portable cave because she was angry that kami were partying. As she recalled Susanoo barred the door because Amaterasu was really dower to all their fun.

She giggled. It hurt so much. She was laughing so hard that she had to clutch her belly. Ji-chan had told her the story of Amaterasu locking herself in her cave. Most people thought it was the explanation of eclipses. The idea that Amaterasu had a portable cave to lock herself into whenever she was angry was just too much.

The others were stunned. Inuyasha dropped his sword and just stared at Kagome. Ouiji wandered over. He had never seen his mother rolling on the ground laughing. It was so much fun. He just had to join in. Soon they were both rolling back and forth. Laughing and giggling and holding each other.

Kaede smiled. Kagome did have a strange way about her. Somehow she had managed to ease the tensions If Kagome could make kami back off, she was a true marvel indeed. She got up off her knees.

Apparently her sister had a similar idea. They walked behind the door. Each of them took one arm and hauled a reluctant Yuuyake before Amaterasu. They all bowed ore awaiting her verdict.

Amaterasu was still staring at Inuyasha "Will you tell me why you destroyed my cave before you die,,hanyou?

Inuyasha sputtered and pointed to the old man "He told me too since the lady could not open the door"

Amaterasu sighed " I should have known, brother. Always destroying my toys"

The old man smirked "Just like old times, Eh ,sister"


	24. Kami no Oroka Sa

Title Kami no Oroko Sa

Author landof thekwt

Prompt Villains

Word Count 498

Warning none

Summary The Folly of the Gods

Amaterasu and Susanoo stood nose to nose, haranguing each other about all the supposed wrongs which had done to each other over the centuries. Neither was willing to back down. It seemed as if they were determined to settle their differences even if meant killing everyone in the Sunset Village.

Yuuyake motioned for Kaede and Kikyou to take shelter behind the cave door from the wrath of the Inuhime no Kami got off her knees and slipped behind Ouiji. Grabbing his hand, she started pushed Inuyasha and Kagome toward the shrine steps ahead of her. Best to get out while the getting was good

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" said Brother and Sister in unison.

Human and Kami alike turned to see Susanoo and Amaterasu glaring at them. When Inuyasha and Princess Puppy, did not say anything, Kagome piped up "It is time for Ouiji's nap."

The old man waved her off " Fine, you two can go, but these two must stay. Inuhime no Kami must go with me and I am sure my sister has a bone to pick with your husband"

Princess Puppy clutched at Kagome " Don't let him take me. I like being a grandmother"

Kagome sighed as Ouiji gave her the "puppy-dog eyes". Getting rid of Inuhime no Kami would make her life easier. If only her boy did not love his "baba" so much. Turning toward Susanoo

"Isn't there a compromise which would allow her visitation with her grandson? How do the Kami settle things?"

Susanoo broke into a big grin " We will play Janken of course"

Kagome saw a ray of hope. She was best at Janken. The Kami did not stand a chance. Even though Susanoo asked for best of ten after losing best two of three and three of five, Kagome bested him. The Kami sighed. It would not do for mortals to think the Kami did not keep their word.

"Fine. Inuhime no Kami can visit him one weekend a month so long as it not a festival. You have to agree to stand in for her when she is not here. I get all the revenues from the shrine. You and your monk will receive an allowance. The monk has to render an accounting for monies taken in date"

"Why would I agree to this?"

"If you don't, I will let my sister take your husband's head"

Kagome groaned. She thought she had beaten the Kami. Instead, by taking Princess Puppy's part she had exchanged a bad baba for an intrusive when she thought all was lost Yuuyake spoke up

"Mine is the only shrine allowed in the Sunset Village. Kagome is apprenticed to my priestess. Tell the dog to go home with her tail between her legs and leave me and mine alone"

Amateratsu waved Grasscutter at Inuyasha " Nobody is going anywhere until I get my pound of flesh. I got your Rock, Paper, Scissors right here."


	25. Eine Kleine Nachtmuzik

Title Eine Kleine Nacht Muzik  
>Author landofthekwt<br>Rating K  
>Prompt Music of the Night (At First Tweak)<br>Word Count  
>Warning none<br>Summary The Protector Kami arc of The Adventures of Princess Puppy and Ouiji is resolved

Kagome was very afraid. If the two strongest Kami went to war with each other, her little village would be in ruins. None of her friends might survive. Hell, Japan might not survive. It seemed so trivial. Fighting over caves and rulership of minor shrines. Didn't the Kami have more important things to do. She had always been taught that Kami should be worshiped because they took care of the people of Japan.

Even though she knew about the sibling rivalry between Amaterasu and Susanoo, she had always been taught that it had been settled when Susanoo gave Grasscutter to Amaterasu. Their descendants were the first emperor and empress of Japan. They were family after all. Even if Amaterasu did cause Susanoo to tossed from heaven, they still agreed about Japan. Their shrines still represented Japan in her era. They had no need to fight anymore.

Just when things seemed most hopeless, the sky was blotted out. The orb of the blocked out the sun. Amaterasu immediately knew what was going on. She had been eclipsed. Since she was not in her cave, only one being in the universe could do that despicable. Someone she refused to look at with him or associate with him after he killed the food goddess. Someone who did not belong here at this time of day. What on earth was her brother, Tsukuyomi doing here?

As if on cue. Tsukuyomi appeared. Amaterasu turned her back on him so that she would not have to look at him. Susanoo merely laughed. It had been a long time since the entire family had been together. The humans did not know what to think. The three major Kami were here in their village squabbling. Who knew what would happen? Even more fearful were ,Kikyou,Yuyake and Inuhime no Kami. They were both minor Kami with limited powers

Tsukuyomi cleared his throat. "Amaterasu. You have claim to vengeance The Kami forbid you from using or making anymore heavenly caves. I am the only one allowed to eclipse you. Susanoo Shame on you hunting down a minor Kami who is the reason for your shrine at not for those pictures of the king of the dogs they found after the yamabushi saved them from the flood, your shrine would never have been constructed. You should cherish her more."

"That being said, this is Yuyake's village and her shrine. Inuhime no Kami has no right to a shrine here. I have been ordered to destroy it. Inuhime no Kami can only come here as a grandmother to visit her grandchild. After all the Kami do look after their own when they intermingle with humans. The rest of the Kami want you to leave these people and Kami the hell alone and get back to what you should be doing."

A loud crash was heard. The sun returned to the heaven and the moon disappeared from the old man puffed on his pipe, walked over to Inuhime no Kami and winked at Ouiji. "Come up to my shrine when you visit your grandmother. I can show you how a real Kami has fun." With that he and Inuhime no Kami disappeared, leaving a wreck

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. It could have worse. Inuhime no kami's shrine in the Sunset Village had been destroyed. She would no longer be harassed and forced to work there. Ouiji might miss his grandmother, but at least she was in Nagoya where she could not harass her and her family all the time. The real question was Yuyake. She hid from Naraku and the Jewel. How was she supposed to respect and serve a person who did that?  
>.<p> 


	26. Kamiarizuki

Title Kamiarizuki (The month with Gods)  
>Author landofthekwt<br>Rating K  
>Prompt In Good Hands (At First Tweak)<br>Word Count 900  
>Warning none<br>Summary Kagome entrusts Ouiji to the kami for Kamiarzuki

Part of the Adventures of Ouiji and Princess Puppy

Kagome slumped down by the crib. She could not believe that she had actually agreed to let Princess Puppy take Ouiji to the month of gods at Izumo Taisha Shrine. What was she thinking? The woman did not have a brain in her head. How did she ever become a goddess?

What Inuhime no Kami was the wish of every woman for safe child birth. That wish created a kami to watch over pregnant women and make that their dreams came true. While Princess Puppy might be good at what she did when she gave part of her divine essence to Ouiji her interference was an unmitigated disaster

Inuyasha was out helping Miroku with exterminations again now that the shrine of Inuhime no Kamii had been destroyed and kami herself banished to her own shrine at Nagoya. Princess Puppy had only been released to go to the month of gods at Izaumo Taisho Shrine because she was the only one that Ouiji trusted.

Kagome did not blame him. Amaterasu and Susanoo had tried to kill her, Inuyasha and Ouiji  
>If not for the moon gods interference they might be dead now. To atone for this perceived slight to the siblings Ouiji was to be presented to the kami assembled at Izumo Taisha Shrine. She had to stay home alone helping Kaede pray to kami who were AWOL for the month. She sobbed into his pillow. This was the longest she had been separated from him.<p>

Ouiji was bored, tired thirsty, hungry all at the same time Worse yet he needed to go poop and there no bushes. Sunny lady and stormy man had left him with the woman that looked like Mommy, but did not smell like Mommy. Whenever she looked at him, she looked so sad, he almost felt sorry for her, but she had no idea how to take care of a child.

The lady who had been hiding in the cave was there too. See looked like she was afraid of her own shadow. Sunny lady still looked like she wanted to kill her whenever she saw her. She did not want to be here and she did especially want to be with him doing what she called '"babysitting" He was no baby.

She was leading Inuhime no Kami around with a leash that Stormy Man had tied to a collar around her neck. Princess Puppy tried a few times to get away, but was lighting struck the collar  
>whenever she did. Oniji wished he could help Baba, but she had warned him against interfering<br>Baba was always looking out for him

The wonderful smell of onigri felled the air. At last something he could sink his teeth into. The problem was getting to the food. The lady who looked like Mommy was leading him around on a leash to make sure that he did not get lost in the huge crowds at the shrine. He needed to think of something fast. Nothing could stand between him and the onigri

"What a cute puppy" Oujit turned his head. A crowd formed around an inugami being led by his master. An idea formed in Ouiji;s head. If he was the size of a puppy. He could escape and seize the rice balls. They would be his. He could almost taste them. Suddenly instead of little boy there was a small white dog who disappeared into the crowd.

The women were stunned until they heard the hue and cry of the vendor. "Stop that dog. He stole my onigri." Inuhime no kami shook her head. Why hadn't she thought of that? Kagome would kill her if anything happened to her son. The two women she was with were worthless. It would take a dog to find a dog. Quickly she became her namesake and escaped following the cry of the angry vendors.

Ouiji was terrified. All he wanted was a rice ball. Why did everyone want to kill him? They chased though shrines, food booths and charm sales. Ouiji still the rice ball in his mouth as they never gave him time to eat it. Suddenly he realized that there was no way out. The alley was a dead end. The angry villagers were chasing him with spears and torches just like in Papa's stories.

He felt himself grabbed by the nape of his neck. Baba had found him. Looking into her eyes, he realized that she was scared too. The people chasing her made her tremble, but still she growled at them How could he save them both? He needed to change the story. Remembering Mama's story, ruby slippers appeared on his paws. Clapping them together while howling " There's no place like home"

Kagome heard a crash Running into the house, she found a large dog and small dog unconscious on top of the crushed crib. She leaned down and took the small dog out of the mouth of the larger dog and held it against her Gradually the dogs changed back into Ouiji and Inuhime no Kami.

Ouiji smelled Mommy. He smiled Her story had saved him and Baba. Being in his mother's arms he knew that he would be safe, warm, fed, and clean. He needed to tell his mother that he loved her Suddenly he realized that his rice ball had not made the trip. Distressed he whined  
>"Mommy where onigri?"<p> 


	27. Full Circle

Title Full Circle

Author landofthekwt

Prompt I-40 (ib4y2)

Word Count 500

Warning none

Summary After 200 years Sesshoumaru ends the war with the Shimazu

Part of The Adventures of Princess Puppy and Ouiji

Sesshoumaru stared at the Shimazu clan castle. The war would end here. Two years of fighting. Two years without seeing Rin He was going to make the bastards pay as he should have two hundred years ago.

Two hundred years ago his father died saving Izayoi and Inuyasha from Takemaru of Setsuma. He ignored the connections at the time. It never occurred to him there was a link between the dragons, the Shimazu clan and Takemaru of Setsuma.

After his father died, he spent years fighting off the dragons attack on the Western Shiro while the Shimazu took Sestsuma. His disdain for Izayoi blinded him to the fact that Shimazu would do anything to gain revenge on the dogs for defiling their Princess.

At the time he cared nothing for humans. They were ants that he could squash any them like bugs anytime he wanted. So he left it alone for two hundreds years. He might have forgotten along the road to Supreme Conquest, but they had long memories

This war was a direct result of what happened two hundred years ago. At least it was done. The dragons had scattered. The human allies had submitted. All the remained was to kill the instigators of the war

"Oi bastard What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here, half-breed. Standing between me and my prey"

Inuyasha was confused"Prey?" He looked at Miroku who pointed at Sesshoumaru Suddenly it all became clear to Inuyasha "You are the youkai we are supposed to exterminate?"

Sesshoumaru began to smile What wonderful irony Using Izayoi's son to fight Inu no Taisho's son The perfect revenge for the Shimazu. If Inuaysha would not back down they could succeed

"Inuyasha Why are protecting the Shimazu? They organized the conspiracy with Takemaru of Setsuma and Ryuukotsuei to kill your mother and father because Izyaoi was pregnant with you. They have not forgotten. I just spent two years fighting them Today they are giong to die"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He looked at Miroku who shook his head. Fighting Sesshoumaru to save the Shimazu was ridiculous. Tessaiga was troubled. It did not want to fight Sesshoumaru,but it did not want humans to die. Mirouku spoke up

"Lord Sesshoumaru If the Shimazu lords commit seppaku and you destroy on ly their castle would you be satisfied?"

Sesshoumaru nodded "Tell them they have one hour The Inu no Taisho has spoken"

Miroku bowed and headed for the castle. Dreams of money disappearing wiht each step. At least he could go home and see his wife and children He would have hated to die because of a fight between the two brothers

inuyasha watched him go , then turned to Sesshouamru " So this is what you have doing for past two years. Rin misses you. Rin's mogi is next week. I t would be a shame if you missed it"

Sesshoumaru nodded with the wqr over he could finally concentrate on things that really mattered. Like Rin.


	28. A Gift for Rin

Title A Gift for Rin

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Treat (Unsung Heroes)

Word Count 300

POV Rin

Warning none

Summary Sesshoumaru brings adult clothing for Rin's mogi

Part of the Adventures of Princess Puppy and Ouiji

Rin woke up covered in sweat She did not mean to fall asleep instead of helping the Dog Princess with Ouiji, but when Inuhime no Kami lay down with her grandson for an afternoon nap, the atmosphere rubbed off on Rin who could not keep from falling asleep herself.

She stared at the dog pile on the floor. It still amazed her every time it happened. Ouiji A cute in this form. She wished that he could maintain this form so that she could play with the puppy that was his true form.

Seeing them together made her yearn for a family of her own. The feeling she got when she was with Lord Sesshoumaru that she was home. .

She wanted Lord Sesshoumaru. It had been two years since he had come to the village. Two years since she received one of his precious Kimonos She had outgrown them all.

Tomorrow was her mogi. The day she passed into womanhood. The whole village would be there. A feast in her honor It felt hollow to her How could she enjoy her mogi without Lord Sesshoumaru

The door swung open. There in the doorway stood Lord Sesshoumaru he glaring menacingly at the dogs Then his eyes lit upon Rin.

To others his expression might not seemed changed,but Rin knew Lord Sesshoumaru She wanted to rush to him and hug,but she knew that she must wait for him to speak

Lord Sesshsoumaru stared at Rin. It was hard to believe she was the same little girl who had followed him He regretted missing two years of her gift of Izayoi's mogi junihitoe would make it up to her

"Rin This is for your mogi"

Rin beamed as she accepted the kimono " Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru, I knew you would come""


	29. Cry Havoc

Title Cry Havoc

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Havoc

Word Count 869

Warning Talk of Character deaths and childbirth

Summary Sesshoumaru questions Inuhime no kami

Part of The Adventures of Ouiji and Princess Puppy

As Sesshoumaru stared at the dog pile, it shimmered and then began to transform. Soon nothing remained of the two dogs but a small woman with an orange undergarment, a white kosode and purple hakama.  
>Around her neck was a pendant hanging from necklace. Hanging from her belt was a loop of cloth. On her head she wore a rather strange hat. In her hand was a flower, though Sesshoumaru was not sure if it was a weapon.<p>

Seated next to her, but not cowering in fear was a small boy dressed as a Heian era priest might look A tall purple hat almost dwarfed him while his white outer garment was clearly too large for him. It was if he was doll that someone had dressed to play a part.

The woman was clearly a kami,but not an important kami. She had given birth herself at some time , but not to the boy sitting next to her. He was three-quarters human,one-quarter youkai and just a touch of the divine.

The human came from the blood of Izayoi and Kagome. The youkai blood from his father and Inuyasha. The divine clearly came from this woman, though he could not fathom how that came to be.

Rin had no fear of either of them whether they were in dog form or human form. It was good to see that Rin was still Rin despite his two missing years. She wa something he could count on The kami however could not go unchallenged.

"Woman explain yourself"

The mood changed. Bolts flashed from her eyes. Then in an instant it all changed as recognition came into her eyes. she fluttered her eyelashes and stifled a laugh behind her flower. She winked at Sesshoumaru as he growled at her.

"Tsk Tsk, you behave just like your mother No wonder you never learned any manners. If you must know I am Inuhime no kami daughter of Kamuikushi no kami. Mother of Okunimitani son of Otoshi no kami"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. A minor kami related to an important bloodline."Otoshi son of Soosanoo?"

"Yes" She murmured as if remembering something that was painful."

Sesshoumaru pondered her answer again."That still does not explain him,why you are here or how you know my mother?"

The kami threw her flower to Rin who caught it with a smile." At least she is well-mannered. Mostly because you are never here. I am here because my grandson is here"

Sesshoumaru was angry She was deliberately baiting him "Leave Rin out of this. She is mine None of your concern. How is this boy your grandson since neither Inuyasha nor Kagome are related to you. Their blood flows in him not yours. Yet something of you is him. You still have not answered how you know my mother"

Princess Puppy sighed " We should began at the beginning. Your father came to me as Lord of the Dogs and as asked me to give the same five month obi and blessing to your mother that I gave to human women. Even though I am a kami, as Lord of the Dogs he is my Lord too. Just as Soosanoo is the Lord of my shrine. I attended your birth at the direction of the Inu no Taisho to ensure safe delivery. You were such a cute little furball, I could not help but call you Fluffy. I suppose from the look of you it is Lord Fluffy now. As for your mother, it amused her when I called her Fluffette. She was a joy to work with.

As for Ouiji, he is a debt I owe you to your father and Inuaysha. The Inu no Taisho charged me with presiding over Inuyasha's birth. His mother, Izayoi also came to my shrine to receive the five month blessing and obi. I pledged that I would ensure safe-childbirth.

I failed my Lord. Although Inuyasha was born alive, he and his mother were killed by Takemaru of Sestuna in that instant. Although your father revived them with Tenseiga, it did not absolve me of my failure.

Inuyasha stumbled upon my shrine while exterminating youkai with the monk He was looking for an anniversary gift for his wife. I forced him to promise to bring his wife for the five month blessing. It was then I infused a tiny drop of my essence into Ouiji. He is my grandson just as if he had been born of a child of mine . Does this answer your questions, Lord Fluffy?"

Control your anger, he could hear his father say. Control it or it will control you. Usually he just became angrier. Rin was present He could not risk her .

Rin bowing "Thank you for the flower, Inuhime no kami"

Princess Puppy laughed " Treasure it. With that flower,everything you grow with always flourish. A wonderful present you have received from your Lord , Rin-chan. That is the junihitoe that Princess Izayoi, Inuaysha's mother received from her parents at her Mogi. You are truly blessed. I will be sure to attend your Mogi. I cannot wait for Inuyasha's reaction to your Lord's gift. By the way, Ouiji, this is your uncle, Lord Fluffy"


	30. Reset

Title Reset

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Word Count 433

Prompt Nemesis

Warning none

Summary Princess puppy's encounter with Lord Sesshoumaru forces her to use Risetto

Part of The Adventures of Ouiji and Princess Puppy

Inuyasha and Kagome were shocked at what they saw. Where their house should be was a raging whirlwind. In the center two huge viscous dogs were stalking each other and growling Each wanting to show that they were top dog.  
>In the corner a blue barrier hummed as a puppy protected Rin. The walls and roof were gone. The floor was down to bare dirt. All their hard work had been in vain. Torn apart by two idiots who did not have sense to take their quarrel outside or take care of those they promised to protect.<p>

Inuyasha pulled Tessaiga from its sheath and transformed it into Meidou Tessaiga. " If you don't stop fighting now I will send you both to hell. Good riddance to both of you."  
>Just as Ouiji was about to lower the barrier and rush to the defense of his grandmother, Inuhime barked one word which echoed through the valley.<p>

"Risetto"

As Inuyasha and Kagome watched in stunned silence, the house began to fly back together. When the spell was completed it was as if the house had never been destroyed.

What they saw inside their house shocked them. Sesshoumaru was frozen with hands around Inuhime no kami's neck. Ouiji was on top of Sesshoumaru's head pulling his hair. Rin was hanging from Sesshoumaru's mokomoko sama.

Slowly, Princess Puppy removed Sesshoumaru's hands from her neck. She grabbed Ouijj and started to take Rin After a second she smiled and decided to leave Rin where she was Mokomoko-sama was where she belonged at this point in her walked out where Inuyasha to where Inuyasha and Kagome were, Handed Oui to Kagome and collapsed after yelling " Resume"

Sesshoumaru was confused. The Princess was outside when he should be shredding her with these claws. His hands grasped nothing but air. He whirled around and saw Inuaysha, Kagome and their son in his human form staring back at him. At their feet was the Princess in her human form. A blue barrier surrounded was Rin? If something happened to Rin, she would pay. He took one step toward them Suddenly a voice from behind him squeaked

"Rin is here, Lord Sesshoumaru. Rin is always safe when I am with you."

Lord Sesshoumaru plucked her from his back and twirled her in his arms. Rin squealed. Princess Puppy smiled The fight had been fun, but it put Rin and Ouiji at risk. Risetto took too much energy Sleep sounded so good at the moment Just time for one last shot  
>"<p>

Good night, Lord Fluffy"


	31. A Crack in the Ice

Title A Crack in the Ice

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Opening (ib4y2)

Word Count 494

Warning none

Summary Inuyaha finds the right words to say to Rin at her Mogi

The more Inuyasha stared at Rin, the more confused he became. The scent of Rin was the scent of his mother. The ghost standing behind him was his mother. The adult clothes that Rin was wearing was his mother's Mogi junihintoe. The question was why?

His confusion did not clear up as he turned to his left and right. On one side stood Inuhime no Kami smirking at him.. She had given him no end of trouble since they stumbled across her shrine. Could she be the source of Rin's transformation? He would not put it past her.

On the other hand Sesshoumaru was glaring at him. Was it just he was staring at Rin? He had dressed the UnMother as mother and made her look and smell exactly like her. Plus he had rifled the Shimazu clan property before he destroyed their castle. Sesshoumaru had to be the prime suspect in this caper. That would explain the dress, but not the scent and the ghostly figure of his mother.

He wanted to cry out to his mother, but he was afraid that it was all a dream. If he called out to her she would disappear forever. Maybe she was just wishful thinking. Maybe Princess Puppy was trying to get him angry at Sesshoumaru for giving Rin his mother's dress. Was it she that was showing him the ghostly vision of his mother?

What would his mother do in this circumstance? His mother was kind and loving. She did not need the juniehitoe anymore Better to have someone like Rin wear it. Anyone could see that she was thrilled with the dress.

Even though the other girls ridiculed her and call her "Hime" , she had endured it because the dress had been given to her by her beloved Lord Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru and Princess Puppy might be waiting for him to do something stupid and lower himself to their level by asking Rin to give his mother's Mogi junihitoe back to him He would not do so.. It was Rin's day. He had nothing against Rin. Mother would want her to have the dress since Rin loved so much

"Rin I know that my mother is happy that you are wearing her Mogi junihitoe. Sometime drop by our house and I will be glad to tell you about her"

Rin blushed " Lord Inuyasha. I am honored to be wearing your mother's Mogi junihitoe Your mother was a princess When I wear this dress I feel like one too."

Izayoi broke into a smile. Her son did her proud. He did not give into his anger toward Sesshoumaru and Inuhime no kami and ruin Rin's day. She put her arms around Rin and looked into the future.

"It is right that you wear my Mogi junihitoe Welome to the family, Rin. You are a princess. Being a princess is a state of mind not a circumstance of birth.


	32. Nevermore

Title Nevermore

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt The Raven

Word Count 870

Warning none

Summary Ouji reunites Princess Puppy with her son

Inuhime no kami sat under Goshinboku and cried. Kami don't cry the people said, but she knew that they did. It just had not happened in forever. Not since Susanoo ordered his son, Otoshi to take his grandson Okunitama from her.

The sense of loss had been greater. She had been much younger then and naive. Just glad that Susanoo's son should deem to notice a new kami. She owed her place in Susanoo's shrine to this connection.

Izumo had been important to her. Not only the chief shrine of Susanoo , but a place where Okunitama was venerated for his actions in consolidating Yamato at the behest of the emperor. Even though she never saw her son at least she could feel close to him there.

All because she tried to make up with Inuyasha and Kagome. Susanoo had banned her from the Sunset Village and ordered her back to her shrine in Nagoya Still she was allowed to go to Izumo during the month without kami.

Ouji was supposed to be introduced there as a new kami and given his name. Ouji ran off and they ended up in the Sunset Village. Despite everything she had done to them, Inuyasha and Kagome still invited her to Rin's mogi.

In return she invited them to Ouji's naming ceremony in Izumo. Little did she realize why a mistake that was. No sooner had they reached the ceremony site than Susanoo spotted them. Inuyasha, Kagome and Ouji had all opposed him when he tried to drag her back to her shrine in Nagoya.

After many angry words, the judgment of Susanoo was that she should be banned from Izumo for bringing humans to the gathering of the gods. They were all dumped ceremoniously by Susanoo back in Sunset Village with orders never to return.

She knew that she should go back to her shrine. Mothers from every corner of Japan were counting on her for safe childbirth. Kagome had recited the statistics to her. Child birth was leading cause of death to woman and children in what she called the Sengoku Jidai.

She could not deny Kagome's point. As a kami she had a duty to protect women and children with her obi's. Sometimes she wondered why Other women were allowed to raise their children. Hers had been taken from her. She was even banned from visiting Ouji in the Sunset Village.

Why should she help Susanoo sustain his shrine when he had done so much to hurt her? After Kagome left, Ouji had come with Rin bearing flowers Rin and Ouji gathered the flowers together to thank her for coming to her Mogi. Rin had grown fond of Ouji Ouji for his part had protected Rin with his life.

For some reason seeing Ouji again with the flowers struck a nerve. She poured out her heart to Ouji about her son,Okunitama when a suden tiredness came over her. She fell asleep with the flowers in her arms leaving Rin puzzled as to what to do.

Inuhime no kami was surprised to be wakened by a puppy licking her nose. She smiled At least Ouji still liked her. If she was lucky Kagome would bring him for visits to her shrine since she was no longer allowed to come here.

"Mother"

The words startled her out of her slumber. Standing before was a man who looked like the statutes of her son Okunitama A Heian warlord and must still be dreaming. He was back in Izumo A place she was banned from

"Mother wake up. This little puppy was wandering around Izumo and told me that you wanted to see me. He told me that he would pee on my statute until I did. That would really be undignified."

Princess Puppy could not contain herself or her form. Flickering between her canine form and human form she pounced on Okunitama knocking him over and licking his face. Finally, her son helped her to her feet. They stared at each other for a long time.

Finally Ouji spoke "Baba happy now that son is here"

Inuhime no Kami swept Ouji into her arms and hugged him " I am glad that you both are here. You are both part of me. I have not seen Okunitama snce he was very young. The thought of losing you too was too much"

She turned to her son " This is my grandson, Ouji He was supposed to get his name today, but your grandfather banned me from Izumo because I brought his parents there to attend the namng ceremony. Though I was banned from seeing you I thought that by going to Izumo I could still be close to you"

Okunitama put his arm around her" Grandfather cannot tell me what to do anymore. My shrines in Izumo are my own not his. They were built for me for my service to Emperor. You can come visit me there anytime you want. Bring this puppy with you. He seems very attached to you. I know what it is like to lose a mother. I would hate for you to lose another child when I can do something about it."


	33. Dont't Put Baby in a Corner

Title Don't Put Baby in a Corner

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Corner

Word Count 367

Warning none

Summary Inuhime no Kami is trapped in her shrine

Inuhime no Kami sighed. Once this had been her calling. Her reason for existing. When Susanoo brought her to life she had been happy when he gave her a shrine and a purpose she had been in heaven. Mating with his son and bearing his son's child were more than they had ever dreamed of Where was that dream now?

Now she obeyed his call nothing more. Her duty had become her prison. Her joy had become her misery. Trapped like a bird in a cage. Forced to sing happily for the women who came for her obis and her blessing. Kagome was the one who convinced her to come back. Kami she hated that woman now.

She had given part of herself to Kagome's child. For the first time since she bore her son she had been happy. Ouji was the joy of her life. Everyday with him renewed her. She appreciate how Kagome felt when she played with Ouji. Her own son had been taken from her by Susanoo. Everyday in Inujina was reminder of that truth.

Her purpose was still her life blood. She would do it in spite of what she felt. Granting woman's wishes for safe delivery was what gave her life in the first life. She was not selfish enough to ignore their pleas. Knowing that life was not fair was one thing Having it thrust in her face was another.

When Ouji brought her son to the Sunset Village she had hope for the first time in a long time. He told her that she could come visit him in Izumo any time. That was never going to happen. Once she enteredd her shrine she felt a barrier go up. The Storm God's barrier She could not break. She could not leave.

She had been tricked. Now she was not a kami She was a slave Performing like a trained dog for her master. She wanted to scream for help but she knew that no one could her voice. Susanoo had effectively silenced her Kagome had promised to come on New Year's day Ouji would be with her. That day could not come soon enough.


	34. New Year's at Inu Jinja

Title New Year's at Inu Jinja

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Disbelief

Word Count 815

Warning violence

Summary Inuhime no Kami goes insane when Ouji cannot enter her shrine

Princess Puppy hummed a tune as she readied the New Year's Day meal. New Year's was always her favorite. People came to her shrine to pray to her and wish for a better future. If only prayers and wishes were enough. There were something that not even the kami could overcome.

Soba and mochi Kagome had mentioned. Two things that she knew that Ouji would love. Although she had never liked Kagome, Kagome did come from a human shrine family. if anyone knew how to celebrate New Year's it was her. Inuhime no Kami was usually so busy that she never had any chance to have fun.

Today was her day. The day when Ouji would come to the shrine. It was too bad that Inuyasha and Kagome came with him, but they were the baggage she would put up with to have a little time with her grandson  
>Kagome checked Ouji. Why did she bother? He was always the perfect little man Looking perfect in every way. Yet still her precious son. Maybe that was why she hated having to share him with Princess Puppy. At least the kami was in Nagoya. Far away from them.<p>

Walking through the torii gate she was met by a miko who escorted her up the stairs. It wasn't until she reached the top of the stairs that she realized that her husband and son were not with her. She looked down the stairs, but a miko urged her along dragging her by the arm to the shrine.

They stopped only when they reached the place where the kami was enshrined. Kagome was shown into a room where a banquet was prepared. Inuhime no Kami stared at her as if she was diseased

"You are late Where is Ouji?"

Kagome looked at her dumbly. Where was her son? When they reached the torii gate, he and Inuyasha were right behind her. Where were they now? Kagome started back toward the door only to be intercepted by Princess Puppy repeating her demand in more threatening tones

Kagome shook her off and walked out the door. She would find the wayward boys and bring them . Behind her the Princess began to wail and howl. Kagome quickened her pace as reached the stairs. She turned back only to see a giant dog galloping toward. If she could only reach the torii gate.

Outside Inuyasha and Ouji stared at her . A barrier was keeping them from entering. When the barrier would not yield Inuyasha pulled out Tessaiga summoned the barrier breaking blade and began to pound on the gate. Ouji transformed into a puppy and began to howl for Brother.

Kagome threw herself through the gate just ahead of Inuhime no Kami. The monster dog threw itself into the barrier again and again only to fail. The worshippers streamed out of the shrine in terror from th phantom hound yelling for Inuhime no Kami to save them, but the Princess could not even save herself at the moment.

Inuyasha felt a huge presence behind him and turned to see Susanoo towering over him. At the same time another kami appeared beside Ouji. They all spoke at once.

Susanoo bellowed "How dare you swing a youkai sword in a holy place"

Okunimitama turned to Ouji " What is going on Brother?"

Ouji transformed and yelled " No reach baba"

Kagome awoke and gasped " She 's insane. She transformed and chased me down the stairs. I barely made it out in time."

Inuyasha turned to Susanoo " What the fuck did you do?"

Susanoo started to protest, but Okunimitama stopped him. " This barrier is your doing. Why did you cage her? isn't it enough that she can't go see her son and grandson where they live. Now she can't see them at all. No wonder she went crazy. I would too if I could not see my children You are only one who can stop her Go to her before she destroys herself trying to break that barrier"

Susanoo looked around The verdict was unanimous It was his fault One by one the eight million kami filled the shrine. The death of one kami could not be allowed Even a small kami like Inuhime no Kami. Finally Otoshi appeared with Amatersu. Seeing his sister and his son united made him feel small.

Walking through the barrier, he embraced Inuhime no Kami She melted in his arms transforming to her small human self. Susanoo lowered his barrier and motioned for Ouji to come forward. When Princess Puppy heard his voice, she smiled

My prince, I have mochi and soba for you" Together they ran up the stairs leaving a stunned group of kami in their wake.

Ouji whispered to his grandmother " I am just glad that we can be together, baba"

She kissed him and replied 'Me too, Ouji Me too"  
>.<p> 


	35. Girls Just Want to Have Fun

Title Girls Just Want to Have Fun

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt I-43

Warning none

Summary Kikyou and Ouji romp in the snow

Ouji gazed out at the new fallen snow. A blanket of white spread across the shrine. The perfect playground for a mischievous his disappointment everyone was asleep. Even the shrine's guardian kami was asleep in her cave like a bear. She was no fun at all.

As he surveyed the village, he saw a lone figure sitting on the hillside looking out over the frozen fish ponds and rice paddies below the shrine. Playmate spotted.

Kikyou sighed. Dealing with Susanoo was beyond her capabilities. Why was Inuhime no Kami attached to such a dangerous kami?

She never dreamed that her final words to Inuyasha "I will watch over you." would lead to her current situation. The kami took her last wishes literally.

Inuyasha did not really need her help. Kagome did not really want her help. Ouji. Who knew what he wanted He was bundle of energy just waiting to explode

She had to thank him. Without his intervention. Inuhime no kami might have ceased to exist Princess Puppy might be a fool, but she was still Oujis as she started getting maudlin. she felt cold snow being shoved down her back.

"You're it"

Kikyou was furious. Chasing the little scamp in puppy form until she fell over. Ouji jumped on her chest and licked her face. When she stopped laughing, he changed to human form and started waving his arms on his back in the snow.

"Look Auntie, Snow Angels."

Ouji was contagious Soon the former miko was mimicking him. The boy was just too much fun. Finally the boy spoke "Lets play Kagome, Kagome"

Kikyou looked at him. "Don't we need more people for Kagome,Kagome?"

Ouji thought about what she said and then snapped his fingers. Kagome appeared just above Kikyou and flopped on top of her

Ouji yelled "Dog pile. If Mama and Auntie could have fun so could he and Papa. He arrived in the pile the same time as Inuyasha.

Kikyou begn to laugh. Inuyasha and Kagome just looked at her as if she was crazy. She did not care. She was a kami she could laugh if she wanted. Life with Ouji was certainly not boring For the first time in her life she was having fun.


	36. Little Sister

Title Little Sister

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Word Count 567

Prompt

P-prompt #43

"Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies." by Aristotle

Warning sex

Summary Little Sister comes into the world

Part of the Adventures of Ouji and Princess Puppy

Ouji was excited Baba told him that his new sister was coming All he had to do was watch his parents for the signs. He followed them around day and night No sign of his little sister Could Baba have been wrong?

Little sister could be his playmate. They could play all the games together His parents did not seem to have time to play games Baba was still not permitted to come to his village. The villagers refused to let him play with their children

Baba gave her a hint He should watch Mama and Papa closely. Watch the patterns of their souls. That and that alone would tell when little sister was coming. Ouji was confused. Souls were a mystery to him They appeared like a glowing halo surrounding the person

Baba told him not to worry Eventually he would understand everything. For now it was en ought that he realized that everything has a soul,, even told him to practice watching everyone in the village

As he looked around the village there were less than one hundred human auras. Baba taught him how to tell human, youkai, kami, and animal souls apart. There were only two youkai souls and one kami soul.

Papa showed as human because his soul was human. Mama had told him that taunt Kikyou shared her soul, but when he looked closely it was clear that parts of her soul had been replaced to look like Mama's. The repairs were clearly done by the kami. Aunt Kikyou and Mama might share the same soul, but they were not one.

Tonight none of them mattered. Only Mama and Papa mattered. They sent him to bed early,but he was still if he needed sleep. He knew that sister would arrive tonight. He was so excited. A playmate. A rival A friend Someone he could share his soul with

Sure en ought something was happening with Mama and Papa. Papa was on top of Mama They were so close that their bodies and souls became one. He watched fascinated. Sometimes his soul intersected with Maaa and Papa's, but never became one.

It was if they were one person, body and soul. he could feel life trying to come into being Mama was just waiting to receive sister. If only Papa could deliver sister. he searched and searched for sister

Mama and Papa were soul mates merging now. As they got closer, sister would jump across the divide. Or he could give her a little help. Searching he found a match in the many organisms flowing from Papa into Marna.

Gotcha. Just as Papa and Mama were one, he just had to put the part of sister from Papa together with the part of sister from Mama. Once he identified sister it was easy. Just as he predicted the two become one His sister. Welcome to the world. he could hardly wait

As he watched he realized that he could do more. He could be one with his sister. Pulling threads from his kami side, he gave his sister part of himself. Sister might be part of Mama and Papa. Now she was part of him. He smiled Baba had given part of herself to make him a kami. He passed that gift onto sister Mama,Papa and Baba would be proud of him for sharing his gift with his sister


End file.
